Everybody Loves Hermione
by petite-ange
Summary: Histoire traduite! : Les potions d’amour peuvent améliorer votre vie sociale…aussi bien que nuire sérieusement à votre santé!
1. Default Chapter

****

Everybody Loves Hermione 

Par Louielacious Moe 

Louielacious@hotmail.com

http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=242709

Traduit par _petite_ange (petite_ange23@hotmail.com)_

__

(résumé : Les potions d'amour peuvent améliorer votre vie socialeaussi bien que nuire sérieusement à votre santé! C'est une histoire sur les gars dans la vie d'Hermione et comment ils sont tombés accidentellement' en amour avec elle en même temps, et comment un garçon en particulier va apprendre que son amour n'est actuellement pas un accident.

- PG-13 rating- 

"...." = quand un personnage pense

a/n = commentaires de l'auteur

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Louielacious Moe!

Petite ange : C'est la première fic que je traduis une fic et je l'avais trouvée super bonne en anglais et j'ai voulu vous la faire découvrir!! Vous pouvez envoyer des review à l'auteur (en anglais si possible) sinon je peux les traduire!


	2. Chapitre1

*

**__**

Hermione: "Pourquoi je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à ça?!"

*

__

Plaquée

*

(Contexte: Hogwarts. Harry et la gang sont de retour pour leur cinquième année. Hermione, qui devait passer les vacances avec Krum en Bulgarie n'y a jamais été. Pourquoi pas ? Bien, jetez un il sur la lettre de Krum Krummy' : a/n= les fautes sont exprès. Krum peut difficilement parler anglais alors je présume qu'il ne peut l'écrire non plus.

Chère Hermowninny,

__

Je suis désoler, mes tu ne peux pas venir ici pour les vacances. J'aime qu'elqu'un d'autre maintenant, alors je ne voudrè pas te déranger. Je t'ai beaucoup appréciée à Hogwots je suis désolé que ça ne marche pas. Merci pour le coke moldu a/n= Krum a un bidule pour Coca-Cola et Hermione l'utilise pour lui en envoyer de temps en temps. C'est important plus tard pour l'histoire!_ et pour ton hôpital _("...hôpital? oh, tu veux dire hospitalité' crétin!"). _J'aispère qu'on peut être encore des ammis, '_

Viktor Krum

(Hermione, lisant la lettre pour la dernière fois, sortit sa baguette, _("inferno!")_ et la brûla.)

Hermione: Humph! 'Ammis' vraiment! Je suis surprise qu'il arrive même à écrire son propre nom correctement! 

__

La potion d'amour

*

(Le soir, tout le monde était assis dans la Grande Salle quand soudainement)

Professeur McGonagall: (debout à la table des professeurs) SILENCE! Silence s'il vous plaît! J'ai une annonce importante à faire.

(Le silence se fit dans la salle)

McGonagall: Une affaire très sérieuse a capté l'attention du Professeur Dumbledore et la mienne. Il semble que quelqu'un dans cette école a apporté une potion illégale! (ses yeux se fixèrent sur Fred et George à la table des Gryffondor, mais ils avaient l'air de ne rien savoir).

(La salle se remplit de murmures momentanément avant que le Professeur McGonagall se remit à parler.)

McGonagall: Pour être plus précise, c'est une potion d'amour.

(Maintenant toute la salle se mit à rire, mais rire était la dernière chose qui lui serait venue à la tête le Professeur McGonagall) 

McGonagall: Les potions d'amour, aussi innocentes que le concept peut sembler, peuvent être très dangereuses si elles sont placées dans des mains idiotes. Un de nos plus jeunes étudiants est dans l'aile de l'hôpital comme nous parlons. Alors si l'un de vous quelque information que ce soit concernant le coupable, vous pouvez venir me voir à mon bureau. Et, vous pouvez aussi vous attendre à un ajout de 100 points récompensant votre maison. Merci.

(À la table Gryffondor Harry, Ron, Fred, George, et Hermione étaient assis ensemble.)

Fred: (outragé) Pouvez vous croire qu'elle pense que _nous_ avons fait la potion d'amour?

George: Je sais! Comme si nous avions besoin d'une potion pour avoir une fille. Et notre beauté saisissante?

Fred: Et nos charmantes personnalités?

(Harry, Ron et Hermione ne purent pas s'empêcher de rire)

Ron: Qui serait assez stupide pour utiliser une potion d'amour, de toutes façons ?

(Harry haussa les épaules , mais Hermione semblait fâchée)

Hermione: Bien, peut-être que cette personne aime vraiment, vraiment quelqu'un et apprend que celle-ci ne l'aime pas en retour, Ron!

Ron: Oui mais-!

Hermione: (continuant à toute vitesse) Et ça, bien sûr, brise ton cur et te rend vraiment fâchée quand la personne avec qui tu devais passer l'été ne peut pas te dire en face comment il se sent, oh NON! Il faut qu'il t'écrive une lettre avec la grammaire d'un enfant de trois ans te disant ce 'ooh désolé je viens de réaliser que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Je ne t'ai pas dérangée, J'ESPÈRE?' (Et, ceci dit, elle poignarda son steak avec sa fourchette et sortit de la Grande Salle. .)

Ron: Dis moi si je me trompe mais j'ai le sentiment que Hermione est fâchée à propos de quelque chose

Harry: Oui, je pense que Krum l'a laissée.

Ron: (très excité d'entendre ça) Vraiment?!

(Harry lança un regard soupçonneux à Ron)

Ron:...Je veux dire, (calmant un peu son excitation) c'est probablement pour le mieux, tu sais, car, les relations amoureuses à longues distances causes beaucoup de troubles! Le hibou d'Hermione serait terriblement fatigué d'aller en Bulgarie et de revenir ici tout le temps

Harry: (souriant) D'accord, Ron...

Ron: C'est vrai!

Harry: Je te crois Ron...(souriant même plus)

(Quand tout le monde eut fini de souper, la Grande salle commença à se vider. Mais que serait une fin de repas sans une attaque verbale de Malfoy?) 

Malfoy: (arrêtant Ron et Harry à l'entrée) Pourquoi es-tu si morne, Potter? La potion d'amour ne marche pas?

Harry: De quoi parles-tu, Malfoy?

Malfoy: Bien, il semble que Granger soit partie enragée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Toi et ta petite amie avez encore des problèmes? Puis-je vous suggérer une thérapie de couple?

Ron: Ferme-la Malfoy! Harry et Hermione sont juste des amis.

Malfoy: Oh, je vois, Weasley est jaloux! Tu devrais peut-être lui donner un peu de potion d'amour, Potter? Oui, c'est probablement sa seule façon pour qu'une fille le remarque! (sourire malveillant)

(Les oreilles de Ron deviennent rouge)

Harry: (poussant Ron à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle avant qu'il ne lance une attaque) Allez Ron, nous n'avons pas besoin de l'encourager...

(Malfoy semble très content de lui-même)

__

La potion d'amour de Ginny?

*

(En haut dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione jurerait qu'elle a entendu des pleurs venant de la chambre de Ginny...)

Hermione: (cognant à la porte de Ginny, hésitante) Allô? Ginny, es-tu là?

(La porte s'ouvrit)

Ginny: (regardant autour de la porte, Les larmes inondant son visage) Hermione?

Hermione: Est-ce que je peux entrer?

(Ginny laissa Hermione entrer et elles s'assirent sur son lit. Ginny moucha son nez.)

Hermione: Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ginny?

Ginny: Je...(ses lèvres tremblaient)...Je vais être expulsée!! (ses sanglots désespérés recommencèrent)

Hermione: Oh chérie, (tendit à Ginny quelques mouchoirs)...allez, maintenant, calme toi. Pourquoi serais-tu renvoyée?

Ginny: Peux-tu *sniff* garder un secret Hermione?

Hermione: Bien sûr que je peux.

Ginny: (Moucha encore son nez) tu sais comment le Professeur McGonagall a dit que quelqu'un utilisait une potion d'amour, bien...

Hermione: Ginny, c'est c'est toi?! Es-tu celle qui a apporté la potion d'amour?!

Ginny: (pleura encore) Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dangereux, je jure! Tout ce que je voulais c'est que Harry m'aime ! Oh Hermione, s'il te plaît! S'il te plaît ne le dis pas à personne! (pleurant sur son épaule) Ma mère va vouloir me tuer!

Hermione: Allez, allez, ce n'est pas grave (tapotant sa tête maladroitement). Ginny Je ne le dirai à personne mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas refaire ce genre de choses! Comment as tu trouvé comment fabriquer une potion d'amour de toute façon?

Ginny: Je ne l'ai pas faite! Ma mère a une bouteille de ça toute faite à la maison. Je l'ai trouvé cachée dans un placard pendant les vacances.

Hermione: Est-ce qu'il te reste encore de la potion?

(Ginny se leva soudainement et saisit une bouteille remplie d'un liquide rose de son sac et la passa à Hermione)

Ginny: Tu la prends...

Hermione: Pourquoi?

Ginny: Parce que Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser moi-même. Une fois que tu utilises une potion d'amour ça te possèdes d'une certaine manière...c'est difficile à expliquer. Mais tu es beaucoup plus forte que je le suis , alors, s'il te plaît, éloigne la juste de moi!

(Hermione prit la potion. C'était d'un si beau rose...juste à la regarder et Hermione commença à se ressentir des picotements et se sentie confuse.)

Hermione: (revenant à ses sens) D'accord! Bien, Ginny j'espère que tu as tirée une leçon de tout cela. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je me débarrasse de la potion immédiatement.

(Hermione quitta la chambre de Ginny, dissimulant la potion sous sa robe d'Hogwarts. Elle l'apporta dans sa propre chambre et la cacha sous le lit et se changea pour aller se coucher. Mais bientôt, elle réalisa, après s'être tournée et retournée maintes et maintes fois, qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir! En fait, tout ce dont elle pouvait penser c'était la stupide potion!)

Hermione: Pourquoi je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à ça?! (Elle se leva, et la ressortit d'en dessous du lit. Le magnifique, flamboyant rose une vague d'excitation déferla jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale.) Je dois en savoir plus...

(Et avec ça, Hermione quitta sa chambre pour la bibliothèque.)

petite ange : et voilà le premier chapitre de traduit, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Si vous l'aimez reviewez et je vais continuer de la traduire! 

à Petite question pour les traducteurs : Comment traduisez vous les " bloody hell ", " fuck " (il n'y en a pas dans la fic) etc?


	3. Chapitre2

*

**__**

Ginny: (un peu inquiète) "Elle n'est pas en train de t'avoir, j'espère?"

Hermione: "Qu'est-ce qui est en train de m'avoir?"

Ginny: "La potion..."

*

__

Le Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora

*

(Hermione resta dans la bibliothèque jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Elle n'avait trouvé aucun livre sur les potions d'amour dans la section régulière (..."duh Hermione! C'est illégal!") alors elle se glissa dans la section interdite et trouva ce qu'elle voulait a/n= Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient à Hogwarts, experts dans l'entrée en infraction tout comme Fred et George. Elle apprit que la Potion que Ginny avait utilisée s'appelait le 'Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora' et elle écrivit les notes suivantes:)

1. Le 'Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora' existe depuis la Grèce ancienne. Il est dit qu'il a été créé par la déesse Aphrodite, qui l'utilisa afin que toute l'humanité l'adore. ("..ça ressemble à un sort dont Malfoy se ferait un plaisir à utiliser..")

2. D'un rose clair à sa forme pure, le 'Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora' prend la couleur du liquide avec lequel il est mélangé. Par exemple, si il est mélangé avec de l'eau, il va immédiatement tourné au clair. Il va aussi prendre le goût et l'odeur de l'eau (il le ferait avec n'importe quel autre breuvage).

3. La personne que vous souhaitez ensorcelée pour qu'elle vous aime doit boire quelque chose contenant une cuillère à thé du sort.

4. Les ingrédients du 'Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora' sont: de l'huile essentielle de rose, des ailes de fée broyées, du jus d'olive, le lait d'une licorne, de la poudre de rubis, du sang de colombe, des pierres de lune (finement broyées) et de la poussière de pixie IMPORTANT! Vous devez embrasser une unique rose et la mélanger avec les autres ingrédients dans l'ordre pour que les admirateurs soient pour vous et seulement pour vous. EXTRA IMPORTANT! Si quelqu'un d'autre a déjà fabriqué une potion 'Aphora', faites-la simplement rebouillir et ajoutez la rose que vous avez embrassée pour qu'elle soit à vous. 

5. Attention! Le 'Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora' peut être très hasardeux pour votre nouvel admirateur à long terme (spécialement s'il ou elle est en compétition avec quelqu'un d'autre pour votre affection). Prendre note du sort-compteur (Page 561 du livre " Un Guide de L'Amour Facile pour Sorcier et Sorcières ")

6. Deuxième avertissement! Prenez garde, ceux qui se retrouvent liés au 'Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora.' Ses pouvoirs magnétiques vont vous rendre désespérés d'amour et de romance et d'en vouloir de toutes les sources possibles et à n'importe quel prix! 

Hermione: (en référence à ce dernier point) Bien, ça ne va certainement pas m'arriver! ("mais attends une minute...", pensa Hermione, "alors, pourquoi es-tu en train de faire des recherches sur une stupide potion d'amour alors que tu devrais penser à comment t'en débarrasser ?" Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle prenait lentement le dessus sur ses pensées rationnelles. Elle regarda encore à la potion qu'elle avait apportée avec elle et oui, fut encore une fois fascinée par le rose. Et alors, à sa surprise, tout ce qu'elle put penser fut à Krum!) Je dois ravoir Krum...non attends, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ?!

(Réalisant qu'il était trois heures du matin Hermione décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Elle cacha le " Un Guide de L'Amour Facile pour Sorcier et Sorcières " quelque part où elle pourrait le retrouver facilement et se promit alors de se débarrasser de la potion lorsqu'elle se lèverait.)

__

Hermione devient " Krummée "

*

(Hermione dut utiliser toute sa force pour se lever à une heure normale le matin. Elle n'avait dormi que deux heures car la plupart du temps, Krum ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit! Elle avait bien sûr été fâchée lorsque Krum l'avait laissée mais elle s'était sentie heureuse de pouvoir changer. Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de faire en sorte qu'il l'aime! Se sentant très confuse et fatiguée, elle s'habilla et descendit à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner

Harry: (regardant les cercles sombres autour des yeux d'Hermione') Ah Hermione, est-ce que ça va? Tu ne sembles pas très bien...

(Hermione ne répondit pas)

Ron: (agitant une main devant son visage) Allô? Hermione Granger est-elle là ou son cerveau prend une marche dans le ciel?

(Hermione revint soudainement à la réalité)

Hermione: Huh?

Ron: (parlant beaucoup plus fort, comme si elle était sourde) Harry t'a demandé si tu te sens bien, tu sembles épuisée! Tu n'as pas étudié toute la nuit, j'espère?

Hermione: ("Krum...Krum...je dois ravoir Krum...Krum") Krum...

Ron et Harry: Quoi?

Hermione: Je veux dire, oh...crime*! Oui, j'ai étudié toute la nuit alors que j'aurais dû dormir! Vous me connaissez, toujours occupée! ("Krum...Krum...Krum...ravoir Krum!")...Krum...Krum...

(Ron et Harry échangent un regard étrange.)

Harry: Bien, ne le fais plus. Tu agis un peu bizarrement.

Ron: C'est plutôt hilarant, si tu me demandes!

(Après le déjeuner le groupe a encore été arrêtée par Malfoy. a/n= qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Ce garçon a un bon synchronisme ...)

Malfoy: Et les voilà qui arrivent! Quelqu'un, placez un tapis rouge pour le plus triangle amoureux le plus célèbre de Hogwart!

Ron et Harry: Ferme la MALFOY!

Hermione: ("..KrumKrumKrumKrumKrum...")...Krum, Krum...

Malfoy: Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, Granger?

(Mais Hermione est trop occupée avec 'Krum' dans son cerveau pour lui répondre et sa frustration commence à augmenter. Elle ne peut plus le supporter!)

Hermione: ("..KRUMKRUMKRUM..") SORS DE MA TÊTE!!

(Tout le monde qui était dans la salle s'était arrêté pour regarder Hermione, qui semblait sur le point d'e s'arracher les cheveux)

Malfoy: (trouvant cela très amusant) Sortir de ta tête, as-tu dit? Je sais que je suis beau à regarder mais arrête ça, Granger! Je te suggère de t'en aller vite parce que je ne voudrais pas mourir avec une sale petite mudblood comme toi.

Harry: Surveille ta langue, Malfoy!

Ron: Ouais! Et que veux-tu dire par 'beau à regarder'? Putain, Malfoy, si ta tête devient plus grosse, elle va devenir une planète! Tu vas être capable de l'étudier en Astronomie.

(Harry et quelques autres Gryffondor rirent)

(Malfoy souhaita pouvoir frapper Ron sur la tête, mais les professeurs étaient trop près. Au lieu de ça, il lui adressa juste un regard meurtrier avant de sortir de la salle. Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées, séparée de Ron et Harry, se fit arrêter par Ginny...)

Ginny: Hermione! En es-tu débarrassée, maintenant?

(Hermione réalisa soudainement..."mais oui, je devais me débarrasser de la potion!")

Hermione: Oh, bien, pas encore. J'allais justement le faire...

Ginny: Mais tu m'as dit la nuit dernière que tu allais t'en débarrasser immédiatement!

Hermione: J'étais très fatiguée Ginny et j'avais beaucoup de choses à l'esprit!

Ginny: (un peu inquiète) Elle n'est pas en train de t'avoir, j'espère?

Hermione: Qu'est-ce qui est en en train de m'avoir?

Ginny: La potion...

Hermione: Je suis sûre que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Honnêtement Ginny, J'allais directement dans ma chambre avant les classes pour m'en disposer rapidement.

Ginny: Tu promets?

Hermione: (un peu tannée) Oui, bien sûr que je le promets! ("Krum...Krum....")

__

Hermione Fabrique de l'Amour

*

(Mais Hermione ne put le faire. Regardant encore la potion dans sa chambre, elle n'était pas capable de la détruire! Il y avait dans sa main la seule chose qui pourrait faire en sorte que Krum l'aime! Elle ne comprenait pas complètement pourquoi elle voulait qu'il l'aime mais avant qu'elle puisse y penser, elle se retrouva courant à la toilettes de Moaning Myrtle (Mimi Geignarde) avec un chaudron miniature, la potion et sa baguette dans sa main libre. Elle fit aussi un détour dans les jardins et prit une unique rose rouge.)

Hermione: (dans la salle de bains, elle commença à tout préparer dans une des cabines.) J'aurai juste à dire au Professeur Snape que je me sentais malade.. a/n =Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne se préoccupa pas d'être en retard à un cours Il me croira, Harry et Ron ont dit que je ressemblais à la mort!

(Après avoir fait bouillir la potion à l'aide de sa baguette _("inferno")_, Elle embrassa la rose et la mélangea. Puis, elle sortit une bouteille pleine de coke et ajouta une cuillère à thé de la potion. Elle versa alors le reste de la potion du chaudron dans sa bouteille originale et écrivit la pathétique lettre suivante...)

__

Cher Viktor,

' Je suis aussi désolée de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi pendant les vacances. Je comprends très bien le fait que tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, ces choses arrivent! J'espère que tu viendras me visiter à Hogwart bientôt, tu me manques beaucoup. Pour te montrer que je veux qu'on reste amis, voici un autre coke. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras,'

Avec amour, Hermione

(Avant d'aller au cours de Potions, Hermione se rendit à la volière et posta la lettre avec la bouteille de coke. Elle se dit que se débarrasser du reste de la potion d'amour serait facile maintenant, mais "bien, je vais juste la garder encore un peu. Juste au cas où" mais au cas de quoi exactement, elle ne le savait pas.)

petite ange : * lol c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé qui ressemblais à "Krum", en anglais elle a dit " crums " et j'ignore ce que ça veut dire! TK' merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est super!!! Continuez à m'en envoyer!!!


	4. Chapitre3

*

**__**

Harry: (encore soupçonneux) "Hermione est-ce qu'il t'a vraiment demandé de le marier?"

*

__

Krum Aime Hermowninny?'

*

(La semaine suivante fut très difficile pour Hermione. Elle commençait à perdre sa concentration dans ses études et était plutôt obsédée par l'attente de la réponse de Krum. "...Et si la potion ne marchait pas ? Et si ce n'était pas assez fort? Et si je n'ai pas bien embrassé la rose, peut-être qu'il va tomber en amour avec Ginny ?'' Ron et Harry avaient gardé un il sur les changements d'Hermione et arrivèrent à cette discussion lors d'une fin de semaine dans la salle commune...)

Ron: Hermione, s'il te plaît, dis nous la vérité: est-ce que ça va ?

Hermione: Pour la dernière fois, Ron, je vais parfaitement bien. Okay? (griffant le bras de la chaise)

Ron: Mais ça ne peut pas aller !

Hermione: Et pourquoi pas?!

Ron: Tu ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas? Harry et moi nous faisons des devoirs et toi bien, pas toi!

Harry: Et tu n'as pas mis les pieds une fois dans la bibliothèque, cette semaine.

Hermione: (frustrée) C'est tout ce que vous voyez en moi, un rat de bibliothèque?

Ron: Pratiquement...

Harry: J'en ai bien peur...

(Tout à coup, un nain entra dans la pièce. L'estomac d'Harry se souleva. C'était l'un de ces nains qui récitaient des télégrammes d'amour. Il en avait eu un deux ans plutôt de la part de Ginny pour la St-Valentin...)

Nain: Qui est Hermowninny Granger?

(Hermione se pointa et le nain sortit soudainement un rouleau rose et récita le poème suivant : a/n= si on peut appeler ça un poème:)

'Oh, Hermione tu es si jolie

Tu es si jolie, tu occupe mon esprit

S'il te plaît, pardonne moi d'être un salaud

Parce que tu es si jolie, tu es si jolie

Hermmowninny

Avec amour, ton Krummy'

(Le nain roula le rouleau, le donna à Hermione et sortit. Ron donnait l'impression qu'il allait vomir des limaces.)

Ron: Krummy?!

(Mais Hermione était dans son monde, toute heureuse)

Hermione: Oui, ça a marché!

Harry: (soupçonneux) Qu'est-ce qui a marché?

Hermione: Ah...ma lettre a marché. J'ai envoyé à Viktor une lettre pour le ravoir. (rougissant)

Ron: (outragé) Le ravoir? Mais, mais, mais-! (Il arriva finalement à élargir son vocabulaire) Mais je croyais que tu étais tannée de lui?!

Hermione: Je l'étais. Oh! bien, on doit toujours laisser place au changement!

Ron: Bien, c'est ça! Mais tu es avertie que ce gars ne peut même pas dire ton nom correctement! 

Hermione: Oh Ron, grandis!

(Ron ne put penser à autre chose à dire. Il avait une envie pressante de déchirer le poster autographié de Krum qu'il avait sur le mur de sa chambre) 

__

Dékrummée

*

(Plus de lettres de Krum vinrent chaque jours. Les hiboux et les nains chanteurs interrompaient constamment les cours d'Hermione et l'arrêtaient des les couloirs. Quelque uns étaient des poèmes mais la plupart étaient de la prose. Voici quelques exemples: )

__

'Hermowninny, Je ne peux arrêter de penser à toi...depuis que j'ai bu ce coke, je ne peux penser qu'à toi'

'Hermowninny, tu ne sors jamais de ma tête. Je te vois partout, je t,entends dans toutes les voix!'

'Hermowninny, je ne peux expliquer, mais tu ne me quittes jamais! J'échoue à l'école! J'échoue au Quidditch!'

'Hermowninny, je pense que je t'aime ! Ce doit être l'amour!

'HERMOWNINNY, Tu dois m'épouser! Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne vais pas vivre!

'HERMOWNINNY!!! Veux tu notre mariage à Hogwot ou ici?'

(Bien que Hermione pensait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, les lettres après lettres lettres commençaient à la faire sentir mal! Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas satisfaite? En fait elle commençait à en avoir marre de Viktor Krum. Ron en avait complètement marre lui aussi)

Ron: Ton cher Krummy n'a pas encore arrêté de t'envoyé des lettres? Il gaspille beaucoup de papier tu sais.

(Ils étaient assis dans la classe de Potions quand un autre hibou vint pour Hermione. Elle ne prit pas la peine de l'ouvrir.)

Harry: Tu ne vas pas la lire?

Hermione: Non! Il me demande seulement de le marier, encore.

Ron: (s'étranglant presque) QUOI?! Le marier!?

Hermione: Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je n'ai pas dit oui. Et pour être honnête, j'apprécierais ça si je n'entendais plus jamais parler de lui. 

(Ron semble très content d'entendre cela)

Ron: Bien, c'est bon de voir que tu as finalement retrouvé tes esprits, à la fin!

Harry: (encore soupçonneux) Hermione, est-ce qu'il t'a vraiment demander de le marier??

Hermione: Oui. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est si difficile que ça de croire que quelqu'un voudrait m'épouser? ( elle se sentit un peu coupable en disant ça..."Je l'ai drogué, après tout...")

Harry: Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, je voulais juste dire que c'est un peu soudain, tu ne trouves pas?

Hermione: Je suppose. Mais on s'en fiche pourquoi il l'a demander, je ne vais pas dire oui de toutes façons. J'ai quinze ans et je le crie tout haut!

Ron: (se joignant avec enthousiasme) Exactement! Qui a besoin de Krummy' de toutes façons? Pas moi!

(Mais Harry regardait toujours Hermione soupçonneusement. Il rendait Hermione nerveuse en faisant cela, mais ça la rendait aussi étrange. Elle se retrouva plongée dans ses yeux verts.. "Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai jamais remarqué avant à quel point ils sont beaux oh, mon dieu, pourquoi j'ai pensé ça??!")

Harry: (qui commençait à se sentir nerveux.) Hermione? Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose dans mon visage? 

Hermione: (sortant de sa transe) Excuse-moi?

Harry: Tu continues de me regarder, est-ce qu'il y a une marque dans mon visage? À part la cicatrice, bien sûr.

Hermione: (embarrassée, elle mentit) Ah, oui, sur ta joue, juste là.

(Harry frotta la marque invisible sur sa joue quand Snape arriva à leur table...)

Snape: Vous trois, vous avez parlé pendant toute ma classe! Ne pensez pas que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je vous aurais arrêtés, mais je me suis dit le plus longtemps que vous parleriez, le plus de points je pourrais enlever à Gryffondor(un sourire sournois se forma sur son visage) J'informerai le Professeur McGonagall que votre maison a perdu trente points.

(Harry, Ron et Hermione semblèrent outragés mais ne dirent rien. Malfoy leur adressa un sourire mauvais à travers la salle. Peu après que la classe soit terminée, Malfoy prit l'opportunité de faire une autre intrusion bien synchronisée)

Malfoy: (marchant vers Hermione) Granger, penses-tu que tu pourrais demander à tes petits amis Potter et Weasley de te donner des lettres d'amour à l'extérieur de la classe ? Cette arrivée constante de poste dérange ma concentration. 

Hermione: Ta concentration? Bien-! (l'esprit vif, Hermione n'était jamais celle qui ne donnait pas une bonne réplique. Pourtant, elle ne put soudainement pas arrêter de penser à quel point Malfoy devenait beau. Ses cheveux blonds argentés, ses yeux bleus gris ses " Ça suffit! Je suis en train de penser que Malfoy est sexy! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? ") Ah, je dois y aller...(et elle se mit à courir rapidement en le dépassant.)

(Malfoy semblait confus. Il s'attendait à une réplique, tout comme les autres personnes)

__

Harry? Malfoy? Harry? Malfoy?

*

(Hermione s agitait dans sa chambre dans le dortoir, son cerveau s'emballait)

Hermione: ("Harry...Malfoy...Harry...Malfoy...Harry") Bien sûr!

(Elle se souvint soudainement de quelque chose. Elle sortit les notes qu'elle avait faites sur le Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora' cachées en dessous de son lit et se mit à lire tout haut :)

Hermione:("...HarryMalfoyHarryMalfoy")...Prenez garde, ceux qui se retrouvent liés au 'Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora.' Ses pouvoirs magnétiques vont vous rendre désespérés d'amour et de romance et d'en vouloir de toutes les sources possibles et à n'importe quel prix!

(C'était décidé. Elle devait se débarrasser de la potion avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment stupide! Se sentant forte, elle sortit la potion d'en dessous de son lit et la regarda une dernière fois)

Hermione: (essayant de ne pas être tentée) J'en ai assez de toi! Tu ne m'apportes rien sauf de la détresse! C'est le temps que je te lance dans la forêt interdite, là où tu vas rester!

(Et avec ça, la potion commença à faire quelque chose de vraiment étrange : elle commença à tourner dans la bouteille et, à la surprise d'Hermione, elle changea de rose à vert. Un brillant, vert bleuté comme les yeux d'Harry! Hermione se sentit faiblir. Elle essaya de rester forte mais ça ne servait à rien! La potion tourna encore et devient gris bleue " Les yeux de Malfoy " Il semblait que la potion n'allait pas être jetée tout de suite...)

petite ange : voilà pour le 3ème chapitre! J'espère que vous aimez !! REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapitre4

**** __

*

Malfoy: "Et de quoi exactement suis-je jaloux Potter?"

*

__

Retenue

*

(Les jours suivants furent un cauchemar pour Hermione. D'un côté, elle recevait toujours des lettres de Krum 'quel genre de gâteau de mariage aimerais-tu?' mais le plus important était qu'elle était forcée d'éviter Harry et même Ron de la manière que c'était parti, elle craignait qu'elle commencerait probablement à l'aimer aussi . Éviter Malfoy était plus facile. Mais quand elle voyait Harry ou Malfoy, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de les regarder comme une idiote. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer mais elle voulait désespérément qu'ils l'aiment. "...C'est la potion, pas toi, la potion" continuait-elle de se dire, mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle devait les avoir! Elle devait faire taire les voix dans sa tête! Et elle eut la parfaite occasion un après-midi dans la classe de Transformation...)

(Hermione était assise avec Ron et Harry, n'osant pas sortir la tête hors de son livre de Transformation. Harry chuchota quelque chose à Ron)

Harry: Elle ne nous parle toujours pas. Est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose qui l'a offensée?

Ron: (chuchotant aussi) Rien de plus de ce que je dis d'habitude. Ça devient complètement mental! Je crois que toutes ces années d'études maniaques ont finalement eu raison d'elle

(Soudainement, Professeur McGonagall appela Hermione à l'avant de la classe. Hermione s'avança, obéissante.)

McGonagall: (regardant Hermione de son bureau)Bien, qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense, Miss Granger? 

(Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent. "Elle sait!" pensa-t-elle hystériquement, "elle sait que j'ai utilisée le philtre d'amour! C'est ça, je vais être renvoyée! Je vais être envoyée à une école moldue!")

McGonagall: (prenant avantage du silence d'Hermione) Je juge par l'expression de votre visage que vous avez soudainement réalisé que vous n'avez pas remis votre premier devoir, qui devait être à mon bureau hier.

Hermione: (un peu soulagée, mais juste un peu) Devoir? 

McGonagall: La dissertation sur la Transformation au 17ème siècle en Europe! Vous vous souvenez?

(Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent encore...elle avait tout oublié à propos de sa dissertation! Mais comment pourrait-elle écrire une dissertation, maintenant? Elle serait seulement capable d'écrire "Harry, Malfoy, Harry" encore et encore...)

Hermione: Je suis vraiment désolée Professeur, je n'étais pas moi-même ces derniers jours. Je vous promets de me rattraper.

McGonagall: J'exige que vous le fassiez, Miss Granger. Je dois vous dire que je ne me serais jamais attendue à un tel relâchement d'une si bonne élève. Je suis sûre que j'aurai votre dissertation au plus tard à la fin de la semaine. Et pour que vous gardiez ça en mémoire pour le futur, vous serez en retenue ce soir.

Hermione: Retenue?!

McGonagall: Si vous m'aviez écoutée plus attentivement en classe vous m'auriez entendue dire que les retards d'un devoir de cinquième année ne seront plus tolérés!

(Pendant que tout cela se passait, Malfoy qui était assis à la table à côté de Harry et Ron décida que c'était le temps d'un autre de ses commentaires...)

Malfoy: Tisk tisk Potter, Weasley. Votre petite amie mudblood a des problèmes! Vous devriez aller changer McGonagall en crapaud et la sauver, ou sinon elle va vous laisser tomber tous les deux pour moi. (ricanement)

Ron: Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Malfoy!

Malfoy: Quoi, 'mudblood?'

Ron: (ses oreilles devenant aussi rouges que ses cheveux) Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Malfoy! Ferme-la, ou je vais-!

Malfoy: Mais c'est si bon la façon que ça te roule la langue : Granger, Reine des Mudloods'.

(Ron, qui était sur le point d'atteindre Malfoy et de lui briser le cou ne fut pas assez rapide- Harry devait le battre aussi!)

Ron: (les regardant lutter sur le plancher) C'est ça, Harry! Frappe-le! Casse son nez!

(Mais Professeur McGonagall mit fin rapidement à la bataille. Elle sépara Malefoy et Harry, les tenant par les oreilles...)

Harry: AH!

Malfoy: OW!

McGonagall: Bien, je m'attendrais à ce genre de comportement des premières années, mais VRAIMENT! PotterMalfoy, pour ce spectacle immature, vous pouvez tous les deux être assurés que quarante points seront enlevés de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Et, en plus, vous rejoindrez Miss Granger en retenue ce soir!

Hermione: (...."Oh NON..." Ou ça ressemblait plus à oh oui?')

__

Ne la bois pas!

*

(Hermione, Malfoy et Harry découvrirent rapidement que la retenue serait avec le Professeur Snape. Harry se sentit soudainement très malade.... Ils étaient là pour l'aider à organiser certains de ses nouveaux ingrédients et l'aidaient à faire des simples potions. Hermione trouva que c'était très difficile d'éviter Harry et Malfoy maintenant mais elle faisait encore de son mieux. Et la potion d'amour n' était jamais bien loin dans ses pensées. En fait, elle l'avait apportée avec elle! Bien, un peu de la potion. Elle avait vidé la moitié du contenant dans une bouteille de jus de citrouilles, ainsi, personne ne la reconnaîtrait...)

(Ils travaillait depuis deux heures déjà, ne se parlant pas et remplissant les ordres de Snape. Puis Snape annonça...)

Snape: Malheureusement, je dois vous laisser quinze minutes.

(Harry essaya de ne pas sourire)

Snape: Continuez de classer les yeux de triton, les yeux de salamandre dans les bouteilles appropriées.

(Il allait sortir, mais il ajouta rapidement)

Snape: Si quelque chose d'étrange se passe pendant que je suis parti, vous pouvez tous vous attendre à rester en retenue pour le reste de l'année.

(Et il les laissa sur cette joyeuse note)

Malfoy: (parlant pour la première fois) Moi? En retenue pour le reste de l'année? Bonne chance! Ce serait l'enfer avec mon père!

(Harry et Hermione l'ignorèrent et continuèrent de travailler)

Malfoy: Et en parlant de l'enfer, putain qu'il fait chaud ici!

(Il avait raison à propos de ça. Ils avaient brassé des potions avec cette chaleur depuis des heures et la pièce devenait étouffante. Harry, essuyant la sueur de son front, essaya de parler à Hermione...)

Harry: Alors, Hermione, est-ce que ça va aller pour terminer ton devoir pour la fin de semaine?

Hermione: (évitant ses yeux comme elle déposait quelques yeux de salamandres dans une minuscule bouteille) Sûr, oui, ça va aller...(..."Harry...Malfoy...je dois avoir Harry et Malfoy...")

Harry: C'est juste que, ça ne te ressemble pas de manquer un devoir. Je te l'aurais rappelé, mais je ne savais pas que tu l'avais oublié.

Hermione: ("...Oh Harry. Si bienveillant, si attentionné...") Merci Harry mais vraiment, Je peux m'occuper de moi-même.

(Harry devenait de plus en plus conscient du fait qu'Hermione ne voulait pas le regarder. C'était très impersonnel de parler à quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas vous regarder)

Harry: Hermione...?

Hermione: (tête baissée) Hmm?

Harry: Regarde-moi.

Hermione: (leva sa tête mais regarda au loin) QuQuoi? Te regarder?!

Harry: Regarde-moi.

Malfoy: Oh s'il vous plaît! (roulant les yeux) Si vous voulez être romantiques, pouvez-vous le faire dehors?!

(Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas frapper Malfoy sur le nez. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être en retenue le reste de l'année, et surtout pas avec Snape.)

Harry: Tu ne le fais toujours pas.

Hermione: Harry ne sois pas absurde! ("Harry...Malfoy...Harry...")

Harry: Pourquoi ne peux-tu juste pas me regarder, Hermione?

Hermione: (regardant encore en bas) Parce que je suis occupée, Harry! Laisse tomber! ("Harry...Malfoy...Harry...Je dois les avoir!")

Malfoy: Peut-être qu'elle est malade de ton horrible face, Potter! Oui, elle va probablement préférer regarder ma face, plutôt! (sauta devant elle et la regarda mais Hermione ne fit que baisser encore plus la tête.)

Hermione: ("...ne le regarde pas Hermione! Il est horrible!... Mais si beau... mais HORRIBLE!") Laisse-moi seule, Malfoy!

Malfoy: Allez, Granger (imitant Harry) regarde-moi!' Tu sais que tu le veux...(essaya un autre angle, mais Hermione tournait encoreet tournait encore et encore qu'il tournait continuellement autour d'elle!) Dieu! Tu ne vas pas regarder personne d'autre que Snape, aujourd'hui? As-tu le béguin pour lui aussi?

(Harry allait dire quelque chose pour la défense d'Hermione, mais il était trop déconcerté. Pourquoi ne regardait-elle personne?)

Hermione: Malfoy fous le camps, okay?! ("Harry...Malfoy...Harry")

Malfoy: Mais Granger! (et cette fois il saisit son visage, la forçant à le regarder.)Coopère, tu es en train de blesser mon orgueil!

Hermione: (se ferma instantanément les yeux)."...Ne le regarde pas, ne le regarde pas!!"... Mais la sensation des mains de Malfoy sur son visage l'arrêta. "...Il est si chaud, et sa peau, si douce et oh, mon dieu, AIDEZ-MOI!! " Et avec ses pensées elle repoussa violemment Malfoy.) Ça suffit! Vous êtes fous tous les deux!!!! Dites au Professeur Snape que je serai dans la salle de bains pour un moment...

(Et elle sortit. Elle devait s'éloigner d'eux!)

Malfoy: (regarda Harry malicieusement) Je pense qu'elle est vraiment fâchée contre toi, Potter. Vous devriez peut-être aller faire quelque chose pour baisser la tension, ce soir. Ce, bien sûr, si tu arrives à faire en sorte qu'elle te regarde.

Harry: (se sentent complètement ennuyé par lui) Malfoy, tu ne pourrais pas apporter du nouveau matériel?

Malfoy: (déconcerté) Quoi? Du nouveau matériel?

Harry: Oui, du nouveau matériel. C'est la même chose toutes les semaines: 'Potter, où est ta petite amie?'...'Potter, Hermione est triste, tu devrais aller l'embrasser.' Ça devient vraiment ennuyant et si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que la seule raison pour laquelle tu continues est parce que tu es jaloux.

(Malfoy semble assez surpris de cette accusation)

Malfoy: Et de quoi exactement suis-je jaloux, Potter?

Harry: De mon amitié avec Hermione.

Malfoy: Et pourquoi, par l'enfer, je serais jaloux de ça??!

Harry: Parce que tu ne peux pas supporté d'être attiré par une fille qui vient d'une famille moldue! 

Malfoy: (était plus qu'amusé) Oh vraiment Potter, sois sérieux! Le jour où Granger me plairait est le jour où je joindrai Gryffondor! Je crois que toute la chaleur ici doit affecter ton cerveau.

(Harry souhaitait que Malfoy ne mentionnât pas la chaleur. La pièce devenait de plus en plus étouffante. Ils pouvaient difficilement respirer! Malfoy commença à regarder autour du bureau de Snape pour quelque chose à boire quand il vit une bouteille de potion d'amour déguisée en jus de citrouille sortant du sac d'Hermione...)

Malfoy: Et voilà! (sortit la bouteille et prit un verre)

Harry: Qu'est-ce que tu fais, c'est à Hermione!

Malfoy: J'ai besoin de boire ou je vais m'évanouir ici. Contrairement à Granger, nous ne pouvons pas nous sauver pour bouder dans les toilettes. (Il versa le breuvage dans un verre.) Santé Potter! (et ajouta sarcastiquement) À la petite amie que je vais voler! (et il but)

(Harry le regarda envieusement l'avaler Hermione ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas d'en prendre juste une petite gorgée?)

Harry: Donne-la moi! (Il saisit la bouteille et prit une rapide gorgée puis une plus longue. En fait, il l'avait pratiquement finie! C'était meilleur qu'il ne l'avait pensé...)

Malfoy: Quoi? Pas de toast?

Harry: Oh c'est vrai, désolé...(s'éclaircit la voix) À la sainte paix.

(Malfoy lui lança un regard sale, juste au moment où Hermione revenait évitant encore de les regarder. Elle s'était résolue à jeter la potion cette nuit après la retenue. Elle allait essayer de faire boire Malfoy et Harry la potion, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que ça mettrait fin à ses jours à Hogwarts, si elle le faisait. C'est vrai, elle allait vraiment le faire cette fois-ci! Elle allait-!)

Hermione: (elle resta bouche bée — elle avait vue son " jus de citrouille " vide sur la table. Sans penser, elle regarda Harry et Malfoy pour la première fois de la soirée. Ils avaient tous les deux des traces de jus de citrouilles sur la lèvres supérieure) Vous....vous l'avez BUE??!

Malfoy: Bien! Regarde qui nous regarde, maintenant?

Harry: (surpris de la voir si fâchée et le regardant) Désolé Hermione, mais il commençait à faire vraiment chaud ici. On n'a pas pensé que ça te dérangerait

Hermione: Vous...vous l'avez tous les DEUX BUE?!?

(Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, ils avaient bu la potion! Et plus que la valeur d'une cuillère à thé! Elle avait tout à coup oublié sa précédente obsession pour eux. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser était qu'elle était condamnée! Morte! Et pour rendre les choses pires, Snape était de retour...)

Snape: Miss Granger, pourquoi êtes vous debout comme ça dans le milieu de la pièce?

(Hermione se retourna et s'excusa très rapidement, disant qu'elle avait juste été à la salle de bains..)

Snape: (un peu ennuyé) Très irresponsable de votre part Miss Granger de quitter sans permission. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.

(Hermione regarda encore le sol)

Snape: Bon, temps écoulé. La retenue est terminée. Sortez de ma vue tous les trois avant que je ne change d'idée.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapitre5

****

*

__

Tu es si belle

*

__

Il y a de l'amour dans l'air!

*

(Hermione se réveilla tard le matin suivant et pria pour que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille fut qu'un cauchemar....mais non. À ce moment précis, son meilleur ami Harry Potter et son ennemi mortel Draco Malfoy étaient sous l'influence d'un dosage élevé du Sort ensorceleur d'Aphora' – son Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora.' Elle gémit."...Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver maintenant?" se demanda-t-elle. Elle allait sortir du lit et se concentrer sur la question quand- )

Hermione: AAHH!

(Harry était assis sur le plancher à côté de son lit.)

Hermione: Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

Harry: Je ne sais pas...(il murmurait). Je crois que je suis venu te regarder dormir.

Hermione: (devenant un peu inquiète ,elle ne pouvait que remarquer que Harry semblait hypnotisé) Harry, pourquoi voulais-tu faire ça?

Harry: Je ne sais pas. Je me suis levé et j'ai juste vraiment voulu te voir..

Hermione: Oh chéri...(Elle sortit du lit et commença à pousser Harry vers la porte)...bien, je crois qu'il serait plus approprié que nous nous voyions au déjeuner, n'est-ce pas?! (le poussant dehors frénétiquement) Tu n'es pas sensé être dans le dortoir des filles de toute façon, tu es chanceux qu'il n'y ait personne!

Harry: Mais-!

Hermione: Je te vois en bas Harry! (et elle ferma rapidement la porte. "Oh mon dieu...qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait?")

__

Déjeuner avec Ron

*

(Au déjeuner, Hermione fut soulagée de voir que Harry et même Malfoy, n'étaient pas là...)

Ron: Une rencontre de Quidditch ou quelque chose comme ça...(expliqua-t-il en mâchant un morceau de bacon). Serpentard contre Gryffondor demain, tu te souviens?

Hermione: Oui, bien sûr! (mangeant un morceau de toast. Avec toute cette histoire d'amour, elle avait complètement oublié le match de Quidditch!.. "J'ai seulement quinze ans et ma mémoire commence déjà à s'en aller!") Hé Ron, quel cours nous avons en premier?

Ron: Bien, puisque tu es _maintenant_ décidée à me reparler, nous avons le cours de Potions en premier.

(Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Harry et Malfoy seraient tous les deux là...)

__

En premier vint Harry

*

(Le cours de Potions n'avait jamais été aussi humiliant! Hermione et Ron arrivèrent ensemble. Malfoy et Harry vinrent un peu en retard à cause de leur rencontre. Harry s'assit à côté d'Hermione et Malfoy à la table à coté de la leur. Tout était correct au début, rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire. Snape donnait ses instructions sur une nouvelle potion, Hermione prenait des notes avec sa plume et alors, pendant qu'elle faisait cela, Harry s'était penché et avait commencé à écrire quelque chose sur le livre de potion d'Hermione:)

__

Tu es si belle'

(Elle leva lentement les yeux ver Harry. Il ne semblait plus hypnotisé. Il lui souriait, ses yeux verts fixés sur elle avec adoration. Il semblait sincèrement amoureux d'elle! Mais Hermione en savait plus...)

Hermione: (se sentant un peu inconfortable) Ah...Harry? Ne devrais-tu pas prendre des notes?

Harry: Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas arrêter de te regarder...

(Hermione sentit soudainement une main sur son genou. Elle se raidit et enleva immédiatement la main d'Harry!)

Hermione: Harry, arrête ça! Contrôle-toi!

Ron: (les interrompant) Vous allez la fermer, oui?! Vous allez nous mettre encore dans le trouble si vous ne faites pas attention!

(Ce qui se passa ensuite se passa en un clin d'il. Hermione essaya de recommencer à prendre des notes, mais elle ne pouvait ce concentrer parce qu'elle savait qu'Harry était assis là, regardant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle souhaita que c'était tout ce qu'il faisait " S'il ne fait que s'asseoir là comme un paillasson, ça allait! Aucun mal de fait ' Mais Harry devenait beaucoup plus qu'un paillasson. Il s'élança soudainement sur Hermione, brossa ses cheveux d'un côté, pencha sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur son cou nu! Hermione sursauta et tomba de sa chaise.)

(Snape devint silencieux. La classe entière était soudainement en hystérie)

Snape: Miss Granger, Je sais que les Potions est un sujet vraiment captivant, mais essayez de vous contenir en restant assise ?

(Ron tendit une main à Hermione comme elle se levait, frottant son derrière maintenant meurtri. Son visage était rouge vif d'embarras....)

Ron: Hermione? Mon Dieu, est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Hermione: (se rassoyant, essayant d'avoir l'air calme) Je...suis tombée.

Ron: Oui, je crois que j'ai compris cette partie!

__

Puis vint Malfoy

*

(Mais les choses devinrent plus intéressantes pour Hermione après le cours de Potions. Harry ne fit rien d'autre et dès qu'ils furent autorisés à quitter, Hermione s'enfuit dans le hall. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter qu'il la regarde!! Ça la faisait se sentir tellement coupable! Comme elle continuait de marcher, elle avait malheureusement oublié d'éviter Malfoy. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa avec force dans une salle de classe vide et ferma la porte.)

Hermione: ("...comme si les choses ne pouvait être pire!") Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais en me poussant ici?!

(Malfoy avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme celle d'Harry ça ressemblait plus à du désir.)

Hermione: *gulp* Malfoy?

(Mais il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il saisit l'épaule d'Hermione et la cloua contre le mur de pierre )

Malfoy: (s'appuyant contre elle, sa respiration bruyante) Hermione(dit-il avidement, regardant dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom.) Je te veux tellement, ça me rend fou. Tu n'as pas idées! (il commença à frotter ses mains de hauts en bas sur ses bras, et puis dans ses cheveux.)

(Hermione était surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger! En fait, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regarder aussi! Et ce qui était pire, c'était qu'elle se trouvait un peu excitée par Malfoy qui bougeait ses mains à travers ses cheveux- les cheveux qu'il avait toujours appelés hirsutes ou crépus étaient maintenant traités comme de la soie. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon, même avec Krum NON! Hermione arrête! C'est Malfoy! MALFOY! Oui, il est beau mais tu détestes Malfoy! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il est en train de faire!..")

Hermione: Ah...Malfoy? (sa respiration s'accélérant) Tu dois arrêter ça, tout de suite! Écoute-moi, tu n'es pas en contrôle de toi-même, tu-!

Malfoy: Sssh...(il siffla doucement, posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Il commença alors à bouger son doigt sur ses lèvres avec douceur...) Des si jolies lèvres. Je dois les embrasser...

Hermione: (rougissant) Malfoy, NON! Ne-!

(Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour l'arrêter. Il lui saisit la taille, la serra et l'embrassa! Bien, je devrais dire lui écrasa les lèvres car ce n'était pas du tout une bise! Si Hermione avait été surprise plutôt, elle était complètement stupéfiée maintenant. Mais quand Malfoy commença à l'embrasser plus fort et déplacer ses mains à des endroits où elles n'aurait définitivement pas dû aller, Hermione paniqua et se libéra.)

Hermione: (reculant vers la porte, respirant toujours très vite) Je...tu...je... (elle essayait toujours de surmonter le fait que son premier baiser avait été de Malfoy!! Et c'était vraiment bon!)...Je dois aller au cours d'Arithmancie, maintenant! 

(Et elle sortit en courant et descendit dans le hall, laissant Malfoy seul dans la pièce vide.)

__

Harry Aime Hermione?

*

(Merci Dieu que ni Malfoy ni Harry n'avaient pris Arithmancie parce pour franchement, Hermione avait besoin d'un espace pour respirer! Mais elle savait que l'Arithmancie ne pouvait pas durer toujours et quand le cours fut fini Hermione alla dans le hall encore de retour dans la jungle Malfoy/Harry! Elle décida d'aller directement à son dortoir! Elle allait manquer le dîner, se trouver seule dans sa chambre pour penser à comment régler la situation.. Ça marchait! Elle fit ça dans sa chambre. Mais, encore une fois, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, après tout...)

Hermione: (regardant dans sa chambre, impressionnée. C'était rempli de fleurs! Des roses, des soupirs de bébé, des tulipes, des géraniums, des pensées, tout! Des fleurs poussant sur les murs, dans les placards, d'en dessous des lits... il y a avait même un canari jaune assis sur un lit qui chantait. Qu'est-ce que? (quelques papillons tournaient autour d'elle quand elle vu une note blanche sur son lit. Il était simplement écrit:)

__

'Avec amour Harry'

( Et alors, sortant de derrière un buisson de roses blanches, se tenait Harry en personne. Et, pour le malheur d'Hermione, il la regardait toujours de la même façon que pendant le cours de Potions.)

Hermione: Harry, Tu ne devrais pas être là! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de dîner?!

Harry: J'était sur le point d'y aller. J'étais juste en train de faire ce sort floral comme surprise pour plus tard mais tu es venue, alors 

Hermione: (l'interrompant) Harry, Tout ça, c'est... c'est vraiment adorable, mais je ne le mérite pas Je-!

Harry: Oui, tu le mérites

Hermione: Non, je ne le mérite pas, crois-moi Harry!

Harry: (changeant de ton) Hermione, je dois te dire quelque chose...

Hermione: (paniquant) Non, non tu n'as rien à dire! Harry essaie de comprendre! Tu n'es pas toi-même!

Harry: (marchant vers elle...) Je n'ai pas pensé clairement à ça très longtemps... (dit-il, allant vers elle pour lui caresser la joue avec le dos de sa main )

Hermione: (gardant la raison) Harry, non! Ce n'est pas vrai!

Harry:...Je t'aime Hermione.

Hermione: (Elle sentit qu'elle allait pleurer la culpabilité la tuait!) Non, tu ne m'aimes pas! Regarde, souviens-toi quand le Professeur McGonagall a dit que quelqu'un utilisait une potion d'amour? Bien, j'ai mis la main sur une et Malfoy et toi l'avez bue pendant la retenue l'autre nuit! C'est pour ça que tu es comme ça! C'est pour ça que tu crois que tu m'aimes! C'est pour ça (regardant autour d'elle) que tu envisages de faire grossir l'écosystème floral mondial à proximité de mon dortoir!!

(Mais Harry ne fut pas du tout affecté par ce qu'elle venait juste de dire. En fait, il en rit!) 

Harry: Hermione! Ce n'est pas la potion. Je t'aime depuis l'année dernière, depuis l'affaire Rita et le bal de Noël!!

(Hermione ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait juste d'entendre. Il l'aimait depuis l'année dernière? Mais la potion était en lui depuis un jour seulement! L Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora' avait-il des pouvoirs de vérité? "...Non," se convainc-t-elle. "...Non, ça doit jouer avec son cerveau. Harry ne voudrait jamais, il ne peut pas!")

Hermione: Harry, ce n'est pas possible...!

Harry: (continuait en caressant son visage) Mais je ne l'ai jamais réalisé complètement avant que tu m'embrasses sur la joue le dernier jour à Hogwarts à la station du train – c'est là que je l'ai vraiment su! J'ai compris mes sentiments pour toi

(Les yeux d'Hermione commencèrent à se mouiller. Même si la potion lui jouait des tours, ce qu'il disait semblait si vrai. Pour un moment vraiment rare dans sa vie, Hermione était totalement et complètement sans voix. Et Harry ne semblait pas vouloir parler encore non plus. Il posa son autre main sur l'autre joue d'Hermione et approcha son visage du sien et commença à l'embrasser. Pas comme Malfoy l'avait fait c'était plus lent et plus doux et ses mains n'allait pas partout comme des tentacules !. Mais ces moments ne peuvent jamais être parfaits. Il y a toujours une diversion a/n= comme toutes mes histoire de toutes façons! )

(La porte d'Hermione s'ouvrit à toute volée et Ron et Ginny entrèrent.)

Ron: Hermione! Pourquoi n'es tu pas au dî! (mais il arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase.)

(Hermione et Harry se séparèrent immédiatement, mais il était trop tard. Ron avait vu. Ginny avait vu. Ron semblait abasourdi tandis que la bouche de Ginny restait ouverte comme une trappe.)

Hermione: (un peu troublée) Pour l'amour du ciel, Ron, tu ne sais pas comment frapper? (..."pourquoi, POURQUOI il ne peut pas frapper?!")

(Il y eut un silence embarrassant pendant un moment. Puis...)

Ron: Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, _nom de Dieu_?! (regardant Harry)

Hermione: Ron, ce n'est pas ce que ça semble être!

Harry: Oui ce l'est...(Harry prit la main d'Hermione, ce qui rendit Hermione très inconfortable). Ron, Ginny...Je suis en amour avec Hermione.

Ron: Depuis QUAND?!

Harry: Depuis l'année dernière.

(Ginny donnait l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer. Par contre, Ron, semblait vouloir frapper un trou dans le plancher.)

Ron: De quoi parles-tu Harry?! Tu n'aimes pas Hermione, vous êtes...vous êtes juste des amis! Je n'ai jamais entendu de telles bêtises de toute ma VIE! Et pourquoi en le nom de Mère Mary (Mother Mary) ça ressemble à un jardin botanique ICI?!!? (chassant un papillon de sa face)

Hermione: Ron, calme-toi! Je vais tout t'expliquer pus tard!

(Ron ne comprit pas mais Ginny oui. Elle sentit qu'il y avait une potion en arrière de tout ça, et fut soulagée) 

Ron: (devenant rouge vif de colère) Tu n'as pas besoin d'expliquer, Hermione, je comprends parfaitement! Harry s'est juste levé ce matin, s'est brossé les dents, a mangé son déjeuner et a décidé qu'il était en amour avec toi! Ça a parfaitement du sens, si tu ME demandes! (et sur cette dernière note, il sortit de la pièce, emmenant Ginny avec lui)

(Hermione se tourna rapidement vers Harry- ça allait être sous contrôl, et ça allait être contrôlé maintenant)

Hermione: Harry, écoute-moi très, très attentivement:: (ayant un petit trouble en disant les mots suivants:) est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Harry: Plus que tout...(et il essaya de l'embrasser encore, mais Hermione l'arrête)

Hermione: Alors, promets moi que tu vas me laisser seule quelques jours

Harry: (confus) Essaies-tu de me torturer ou quelque chose comme ça? 

Hermione: S'il te plaît, Harry, seulement quelques jours. Je te promets que tout va être beaucoup mieux dans quelques jours. Essaie et concentre-toi sur ton match de Quidditch.

Harry: (hocha la tête à contrecur) Bien. Mais, le plus tôt possible, okay?

(Après qu'Harry ait quitté la pièce, Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître les fleurs avant que ses compagnes de chambre les voient. Puis elle sortit d'en dessous de son lit les notes qu'elles avaient prises sur le 'Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora' et se rua à la bibliothèque . Elle ne se préoccupa pas de manquer le cour de l'Histoire de la Magie...ça devait être réglé d'abord!)

__

Malfoy découvre

*

(Ron revint dans la Grande Salle à la fin du dîner avec Ginny quand Malfoy les arrêta. Mais cette fois, Malfoy avait une question pour Ron plutôt qu'une insulte.)

Malfoy: As-tu vu Hermione?

Ron: (qui était trop fâché pour réalisé que Malfoy était actuellement courtois avec lui et qu'il avait appelé Hermione 'Hermione' au lieu de 'Granger' ou 'Mudblood'.) Oui je l'ai vue, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle va descendre en bas pour manger, sa bouche est déjà pleine!!

Malfoy: Huh?

Ron: Tu avais raison depuis le début, Malfoy! Harry et Hermione sortent ensemble et ils semblent profondément en amour! Leurs langues sont en train de lutter en haut en ce moment, c'est une dégradation totale! Je n'irais pas voir si j'étais toi, tu vas probablement avoir un haut-le-cur!

(Et il s'en alla, froissé... laissant un Malfoy plutôt vengeur Malfoy...)

Malfoy: (serrant les poings) Potter et _ma_ Hermione...?

(Malfoy n'avait jamais été aussi fâché auparavant. Il voulait tuer Harry Potter! Oui, il avait rêvé de tuer Harry avant ou l'avait juste imaginé disparaissant de la planète comme une blague mais maintenant il voulait sérieusement l'assassiner.)

Malfoy: Je ne peux laisser personne me voler Hermione. Personne...et surtout pas Potter.

petite ange : merci pour les reviews du chapitre 3 et 4! Ça me fait plaisir, et à l'auteur aussi, bien sûr!!! ^__^TK!!! Continuez à envoyer PLIZE !!!!!!! Ah oui je voudrais aussi dire que j'ai fait une petite faute dans la traduction dans le chapitre 4 j'ai dit que c'était le cours de Transformations alors que c'est Métamorphose ^^;;; TK, merci J !!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapitre6

*

**__**

Ron:"Je ne deviens pas tout ému avec ce genre de choses comme vous les filles."

Ginny: "J'espère pour toi que tu as raison."

*

__

Coincée pour toujours?

* 

(Hermione s'était écroulée sur le livre " Un Guide de L'Amour Facile pour Sorcier et Sorcières ". Elle avait sauvegardé la page qui contenait les informations sur le contre sort pour ce maudit sort 'Aphora' qu'elle avait injecté à tout le monde! Mais quand elle regarda, elle fut terriblement désappointée par ce qu'elle lu).

__

' Le Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora (contre sort): La seule façon d'annuler le puissant sort d'amour est de prendre la formule originale et de la refaire avec des ingrédients anti-amour. Nous recommandons des ailes de chauve-souris, du sang de dragon du venin d'araignée ou des poils de troll. Une fois que vous avez mélangé ces ingrédients, faites simplement reboire la potions à vos " admirateurs ". 

(Jusqu'ici, ça va bien, pensa Hermione. Elle pourrait facilement obtenir ces ingrédients et pendant un moment il sembla que ça allait être réglé après tout! Puis elle lut le dernier paragraphe)

__

' Rappelez-vous! Pour que le contre sort soit effectif, vous devez faire un rituel (voir page 570) au haut du Mont Olympe en Grèce. (voir la page 690 pour une carte).'

Hermione: (criant à son livre) Et comment je pourrais aller en Grèce, HUH!? 'L'amour facile' vraiment!

(Alors, encore une fois, Hermione se sentit impuissante et les choses allaient seulement être de plus en plus hors contrôle...)

__

Ron Aime Hermione?

*

Ginny: Ça doit être quelque part près d'ici!

(Ginny et Ron s'étaient glissés dans la chambre d'Hermione juste avant leurs prochains cours. Après que Ron ait explosé dans la Grande Salle, s'était mordue la langue et avait avoué qui avait apporté la potion d'amour à l'école. Elle avait demandé à Hermione de s'en débarrasser mais)

Ginny:... Je pense qu'elle l'a utilisée pour elle-même.

(Ron était réellement soulagé d'entendre ça)

Ron: Donc Harry n'aime pas Hermione! Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se passait! Et je parie qu'Hermione a utilisé la potion pour ravoir Krum! C'est pour ça qu'il continue de lui envoyer des demandes en mariage, le pauvre sans génie! (Ron commença à regarder en dessous du lit d'Hermione et trouva ce qu'ils cherchaient : une bouteille à moitié vide d'un liquide rose éclatant. a/n= hé oui, Hermione ne pouvait pas la jeter!)

Ron: (la sortant) Est-ce que c'est ça?

Ginny: Oui, c'est ça! (Ron tenta de la lui donner, mais elle secoua la tête)

Ron: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Ginny: Je ne devrais pas m'en approcher encore. Ça prend le contrôle de ton esprit, si tu ne fais pas attention. Ron, promets-moi que tu seras celui qui s'en débarrassera cette fois! Si personne ne la détruit, les choses vont devenir pire!

Ron: Arrête de t'inquiéter, Ginny, c'est comme si c'était fait! Je ne vois juste pas comment tu n'as pas pu la jeter quand tu en avais la chance...(observant le contenu de la bouteille très attentivement).

Ginny: Ne la regarde pas trop, Ron, je t'avertis! Ça te fait vraiment penser à des choses bizarres...

Ron: C'est juste un liquide rose Ginny! Et tu sais que je déteste le rose, de toutes manières (l'observe toujours) Et de plus! Je suis un gars, je ne deviens pas tout ému avec ce genre de choses comme vous les filles.

Ginny: J'espère pour toi que tu as raison.

Ron: Bien sûr que j'ai raison!

(Mais sans prévenir, Ron s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser de penser à...a/n= hé oui, vous l'avez deviné...Hermione. Et avant de quitter, il s'assura de prendre les notes qu'Hermione avait faites sur le Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora' aussi. 

__

Le marché d'Harry et de Malfoy

*

(Quand les cours furent terminés, Harry dut aller à la pratique de Quidditch, mais il arriva plus tôt et il n'y avait personne. Il trouvait très dur de devoir rester loin d'Hermione. C'était comme si son envie de la voir triplait à chaque minute! . Mais ses pensées furent interrompues quand il vit Malfoy venant vers lui en traversant le terrain)

Harry: (même sous l'effet de la potion, il n'avait pas oublié sa haine pour Malfoy) Tu n'es pas sensé être là, tu sais. Aucun Serpentard n'est autorisé...

Malfoy: (partit sur un autre sujet...) Alors Potter, Weasley m'a dit que toi et Granger faisiez un petit couple.

(Harry fut un peu déconcerté par ça)

Harry: Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, Malfoy?

Malfoy: Il dit que tu es en amour avec elle.

Harry: Ouais et je répète, qu'est-ce que ça te fait?! 

Malfoy: Je croyais que tu avais dit que vous étiez juste des amis l'autre soir. Qui l'aurait pensé? Le parfait petit ange Potter raconte des mensonges, après tout!

Harry: Malfoy, où veux-tu en venir?!

Malfoy: (ses yeux étaient glacés) Bien, nous ne pouvons pas sortir tous les deux avec elle, non!? 

(Harry retint un fou rire! Malfoy _et_ Hermione?! Mais Malfoy avait l'air très sérieux)

Harry: Toi...et Hermione Granger?! (l'idée était réellement absurde)

Malfoy: J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu l'avais embrassée. Quand as-tu fait ça? 

Harry: Il y a environ une heure et demie...

Malfoy: Vraiment? Il y a une heure et demie? Désolé de te dire ça, Potter, mais il semble que je t'ai battu pour ça! Hermione et moi on se bécotait 

juste après le cours de Potion. Et elle n'est pas si mal, d'ailleurs!

(Là, c'était le tour d'Harry d'être fâché. Il marcha droit vers Malfoy et le regarda comme un faucon. Il voulait lui casser tous les os de son corps pour avoir oser prétendre une telle chose!!)

Harry: Que veux-tu dire par bécoter?!

Malfoy: (rire sournois) Je n'ai sûrement pas à t'expliquer ce que bécoter veut dire, Potter 

Harry: Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu deviendrait un Gryffondor avant qu'Hermione ne te plairait!?

Malfoy: Plus que ça, abruti, je l'aime!

Harry: (vraiment fâché maintenant) Non, tu ne l'aimes pas!

Malfoy: Oui!

Harry: Non!

Malfoy: OUI JE L'AIME!

(Mais ça ne les menait nulle part.)

Harry: Mais tu ne peux pas l'aimer, elle a des parents moldus! Elle ne fait pas partie de ton espèce! 

Malfoy: Un détail mineur sur lequel j'ai finalement décidé de fermer les yeux (il dit ça avec un mouvement de la main) Écoute, puisque tu l'aimes, et que je l'aime je dis que nous devons nous battre pour elle.

Harry: Tu as raison! (montrant les poings)

Malfoy: Pas ici, Potter, calme-toi! Je veux dire que nous nous affronterons au Quidditch. Le premier qui attrape le Vif d'Or au match de demain a Hermione. 

Harry: (souriant. Ce serait facile. Tout le monde savait qu'il était un meilleur Attrapeur que Malfoy.) D'accord! 

(Ils se serrèrent la main, mais ils avaient tous les deux une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.)

__

Ron Fabrique de l'Amour

*

(Harry, qui était maintenant d'humeur maussade marchait à son dortoir quand il vit Ron qui sortait des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde avec un chaudron miniature?)

Harry: Ron? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

(Ron sursauta quand il entendit la voix d'Harry. Il était évident qu'il cachait quelque chose en dessous de sa robe d'Hogwarts.)

Ron: Absolument rien!

Harry: Pourquoi tu étais dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde avec un chaudron ?

Ron: (ses oreilles devenant encore rouges) Sans raisons! (.."Hermione...Hermione...je dois avoir Hermione!")

Harry: Ron, est-ce que tout va bien?

Ron: ("Hermione...Hermione...Hermione!") Bien sûr que ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?? (rire nerveux)

Harry: Est-ce que tu caches quelque chose?

Ron: ("HermioneHermioneHermione") Vas-tu arrêter de m'interroger, Harry? Je t'ai déjà dit que tout est bien, parfait, incroyablement fantastique! Ça va ?!

(Et il sortit laissant un Harry interrogateur...)


	8. Chapitre7

__

*

****

Malfoy:"...tu sais ce que je veux faire maintenant?"

Hermione: (gulp!) "Remettre ta chemise?"

*

__

Malfoy Aime Hermione?

*

(Hermione s'était endormie dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit soudain de pas traînant la réveille. Tout le monde sortait pour dîner. Elle ramassa ses choses, rangea le livre " Un Guide de L'Amour Facile pour Sorcier et Sorcières " dans sa cachette et se dirigea à contrecur vers la Grande Salle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie! Elle commençait même à se sentir malade. Son sort d'amour était toujours là-bas et devenait plus fort chaque minute! Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle allait vraiment être renvoyée cette réalisation lui fit très mal et elle se mit à pleurer. Peut-être qu'elle devrait sauter le dîner, elle ne voulait vraiment pas pleurer comme une Madeleine pendant tout le repas. Alors elle monta à la salle commune de Gryffondor et trouva...)

Hermione: MALFOY!? Mais comment as tu réussi à rentrer ici?!

Malfoy: J'ai dit à un élève de première année que s'il me donnait le mot passe je ferais son devoir à sa place. Ça en valait la peine pour te voir. ( Et il se précipita pour l'embrasser mais Hermione le bloqua)

Hermione: (essuyant ses larmes) Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour me voir...

Malfoy: Hermione, tu as pleuré! (ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude)

Hermione: Oui mais je vais bien...!

Malfoy: Tu dois t'asseoir!

Hermione: Non Malfoy, vraiment! On pleure tous un jour, ce n'est pas un drame! AH-!

(Hermione lança un petit cri quand Malfoy l'emmena et la fit s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Puis il sortit un mouchoir, s'agenouilla et commença à lui essuyer le visage... " Il est vraiment adorable comme ça " pensa-t-elle, "c'est dommage qu'il soit intoxiqué ")

Malfoy: Je ne te ferais pas pleurer, tu m'entends? Quelqu'un t'a fait pleurer, c'est ça? Si c'est ça, je vais être heureux d'aller leur botter le derrière pour toi! 

(Hermione ne put s'empêcher de renifler. Si quelqu'un la faisait pleurer, c'était bien lui)

Hermione: Non, personne ne m'a fait pleurer. Mais merci pour l'offre, Malfoy. 

Malfoy: Appelle-moi Draco (sourire séduisant). Même quand tu pleures, tu me fais de l'effet, tu sais

Hermione: (se sentant plus malade.".... ça dérapait vraiment maintenant! Malfoy, je veux dire Draco! Ferme-la, d'accord? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu dis! 

Malfoy: J'ai une surprise pour toi(un air insolent lui traversa le visage)

Hermione: Une surprise?

(Hermione n'aurait pas pu être préparée à ce que Malfoy fit ensuite. Il se leva et commença à se déshabiller juste en avant d'elle! Bien, il avait juste enlevé le haut, mais quand même! Comment son torse nu pouvait être une surprise?!)

Hermione: ( fit un bond de son siège pour lui remettre sa chemise, ses joues étaient cramoisies) Malfoy, pour l'amour de Dieu! Garde tes vêtements sur toi, okay? (elle regarda pardessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne les voyait. À son soulagement, ils étaient toujours seuls.)

Malfoy: Ça va, Hermione, je voulait juste te montrer mon nouveau tatou..

Hermione: (son étonnement atteignant le sommet...) Tat...ou?

(Malfoy enleva sa chemise pour montrer à Hermione un cur avec des ailes flottant sur l'arrière de son épaule gauche. Il était écrit à l'intérieur en grosses lettres: 'Hermione') Alors, qu'en penses-tu?

(Hermione se rassit sur sa chaise. Tout ce qu'elle fit quand elle vit le tatou ce fut pleurer. Elle enfoui son visage dans ses mains et pleura et pleura encore. Elle ne pouvait plus en prendre!)

Malfoy: Hermione? (s'agenouillant encore) Je sais que tout ça c'est écrasant mais je pense vraiment que je suis tombé en amour avec toi.

Hermione: (le regardant sérieusement, son visage tout mouillé) Mal je veux dire Draco! Tu ne m'aimes pas, compris? En fait, tu aimerais mieux boire un pot de crottes troll plutôt que de venir près de moi! Tu me détestes! Tout ça c'est un sort! C'est pour ça que tu agis comme ça! C'est pour ça que tu as perdu la TÊTE!

Malfoy: Tu as dit un sort? Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas possible, Hermione. La première fois que j'ai été attiré par toi c'était quant tu m'a giflé en troisième année, tu te souviens? J'ai pensé, 'Cette fille est délicieusement fougueuse' et je n'ai pas cessé de rêver à toi depuis (caressant sa jambe avec sa main) Je sais que je suis un peu froid quelque fois, mais c'est juste une façade.

(Hermione le regarda sans expression, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Premièrement Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait depuis l'année dernière et maintenant Malfoy qui disait qu'il imaginait faire dieu sait quoi avec elle depuis deux ans?! Vrai ou pas, c'était plus que ce qu'une fille puisse supporter en un jour!)

Malfoy: Hermione...(souffla-t-il, sa respiration devenant bruyante. Ses deux mains caressaient maintenant ses jambes.)...tu sais ce que je veux faire maintenant?

Hermione: (gulp!) Remettre ta chemise?

Malfoy: (secoua la tête et se leva pour lui murmurer à son oreille:) Te faire l'amour, là, sur le plancher (et il allait détacher sa ceinture)

(Hermione conclut à ce point que c'était définitivement le temps que Malfoy parte! Enlever son chandail était déjà assez, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir en plus ses pantalons s'en aller!)

Hermione: (elle se leva de sa chaise, faisant perdre à Malfoy son équilibre) Draco, je pense que tu devrais aller dîner avant que ce soit finit! En fait, J'INSISTE pour que tu partes!

(Mais il la saisit encore, la serrant fortement des ses bras. Il agissait comme un animal! Hermione commençait à se sentir un peu étouffée) 

Malfoy: J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant, Hermione, je t'aime tellement! (il dit ça alors qu'il avait pratiquement commencé à lui sucer le cou!)

Hermione: (reculant) Malfoy! Je veux dire Draco! Ne-! Draco!

Malfoy: (gémissant dans son cou) Hermione...

Hermione: (reculant toujours...) Draco, s'il te plaît-!

Malfoy: Hermione!

Hermione: (marchant encore...) Draco!!

Malfoy: Hermione!!

Ron et Harry: HERMIONE?!

(THUMP! Hermione trébucha et tomba durement sur le plancher avec Malfoy sur elle il était très content de ça!. Et quand elle regarda en haut, elle vit ses deux meilleurs amis la regardant. Se mordant les lèvres, elle pensa " Ça va être vraiment dur à expliquer ")

Malfoy: (appréciant ça) est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, gentlemen?

Ron: (avec une surprise compréhensible) Si quelque chose ne vas pas? Si quelque chose ne _va_ pas, il a dit?! (prenant une profonde respiration) Il y tellement de chose qui ne vas pas ici que je pourrais en faire une LISTE! Tu veux l'entendre? (mais avant que personne ne puisse dire oui) Un! Tu es dans les quartiers privés de Gryffondor! DEUX! Tu es à moitié nu! TROIS! Tu es sur Hermione! QUATRE! Tu es à moitié NU-!

Malfoy: Tu l'as déjà dit...

Ron: FERME-LA!

Hermione: (repoussant Malfoy et se levant) RON, S'il te plaît, calme-toi! Écoute! Je dois te dire quelque chose! Tout ça n'est pas vrai, c'est-!

Ron: Une potion d'amour. Oui, je sais. Ginny me l'a dit. Bravo, Hermione! 

Malfoy: (élevant la voix) Il n'y a pas de potion! Je suis réellement en amour avec Hermione Granger! 

Ron: Oh, bon sang, pas lui aussi! (se tournant vers Hermione) C'est vraiment dégoûtant tout ça! Et puis quoi après? Crabbe et Goyle courant autour d'ici à moitié habillé AUSSI?! (Mais sa rage se calma quand il se retrouva plongé dans les yeux bruns d'Hermione. Ses pensées avaient subitement changées : "Hermione...Hermione...avoir Hermione!")

Hermione:...Ron?

(Mais Ron continua juste à la regarder stupidement, et avant qu'Hermione ne put penser à ça, elle vit Harry qui qui s'apprêtait à se jeter par une fenêtre?!!)

Hermione: HARRY, NON! (courant vers lui et le forçant à descendre) Oh mon dieu, HARRY?! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que tu _faisais_? 

(Harry adressa à Hermione le regard qui montrait le plus un cur brisé de toute sa vie. Hermione senti qu'elle pourrait se remettre à pleurer encore )

Harry: Je vais me tuer. Si tu aimes Malfoy, ça veut dire que tu veux être avec lui, et en ce cas, j'aimerais mieux être mort!! (et il se dirigea encore vers la fenêtre)

Hermione: NON!

(Mais cette fois, Ron, qui était revenu à ses sens, intervint)

Ron: (tenant Harry par la taille) HARRY! Arrête de faire l'imbécile! Tu ne peux pas te jeter de la fenêtre, tu vas salir le nouveau gazon!

Harry: (se débattant pour se libérer) Laisse-moi Ron! J'aime Hermione et si elle ne m'aime pas je vais MOURIR! 

Hermione: (qui devait dire ça:) Harry, arrête, je t'aime!

Malfoy: Tu QUOI?!

(Harry cessa de se débattre et Ron le laissa aller.)

Harry: (regardant Hermione fixement) Alors...alors ça veux dire que tu veux être avec moi?! 

Hermione: Oui! Je veux être avec toi, alors s'il te plaît! Ne te tue pas!

Malfoy: Bien, c'est ça. Si Hermione est avec Potter, _je_ vais me tuer! (et il se dirige vers la fenêtre)

Ron: Oh, bon sang, pas encore!

Hermione: NON! (et cette fois elle se mit devant la fenêtre pour la bloquer) Draco, arrête, je t'aime aussi!

Ron: (dégoûté) Eh!

Harry: Tu l'aimes aussi?!

Malfoy: Tu ne peux pas être avec nous deux Hermione. Tu dois choisir!

(Hermione sembla pétrifiée. Elle pouvait maintenant comprendre pourquoi les potions d'amour étaient vraiment dangereuses!)

Ron: Okay, tout le monde, on arrête ça! Hermione vous aime tous les deux, c'est assez pour l'instant! Alors, on relaxe et on laisse le décompte de morts à zéros, d'accord?! 

Malfoy: D'accord.

Ron: Vraiment? (il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça marche)

Malfoy: Oui...(se tournant vers Harry)... tu te souviens de _notre marché_, de toutes façons, Potter, non ?

(Harry hocha la tête. Ils se lancèrent un regard qui signifiait que leur bataille pour Hermione serait conclue demain, et non maintenant. Malfoy prit sa chemise et partit. Harry partit aussi pour sa dernière rencontre de Quiddicth. Hermione qui était très fatiguée émotionnellement s'effondra sur le plancher)

Ron: Qu'est-ce qu'il veulent dire par notre marché?'

Hermione: (avec une voix fatiguée) Oh je ne sais pas! Et je m'en fiche!

(Ron la regarda sur le sol.)

Ron: Allez, courage! Au moins il n'y a pas eu de suicide ... ("Hermione... Hermione... Hermione")

(Hermione gémit)

Hermione: Je suis une telle idiote! Je souhaiterais que Ginny ne m'ait jamais donné cette stupide potion! As tu une seule idée de comment ça te rend folle dans la tête?!

Ron: Non, je ne peux pas te dire ....("HERMIONEHERMIONEHERMIONE!" ... là, il ne pouvait plus en prendre!) Dis, ah...Hermione, veux-tu quelque chose à boire? Tu sembles en avoir besoin 

Hermione: (se levant) Non, merci. Je vais juste aller me coucher.

Ron: (anxieux) Vraiment, ce n'est pas un problème, je peux aller te chercher ce que tu veux! Une Bièraubeurre du thé du jus de citrouille du jus de canneberge veux-tu un jus de canneberge? 

Hermione: C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Ron, mais j'ai besoin d'aller dormir. On se voit demain. (et elle monta à sa chambre.)

__

Ginny Visite Hermione

*

(Hermione resta en dessous de ses draps. Elle n'allait pas se lever! En fait, elle refusait de le faire! Si elle devait passer au travers de la même chose qu'hier, elle allait rester au lit pour le reste de l'année, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la renvoient!!)

Ginny: (regardant sur le lit d'Hermione avec une tasse de thé) Hermione?

Hermione: (descendant un peu ses draps, alors on ne voyait que ses yeux.) Oh...allô Ginny.

Ginny: Regarde, Ron t'a fait quelque chose à boire.

Hermione: Merci, mais je n'ai vraiment pas soif.

Ginny: D'accord...est-ce que tu viens déjeuner? Tu n'as pas mangé depuis longtemps.

Hermione: (secouant la tête) Je ne vais quitter ce lit, jamais!

Ginny: Ne dis pas ça. Tu vas devoir le quitter, des fois.

Hermione: Ça ne vaut pas la peine! J'ai réellement tout détruit! C'est juste une question de temps avant que je sois démasquée 

Ginny: Je suis désolée, Hermione, tout est de ma faute! Je n'aurais pas dû te donner le philtre. Tu seras contente d'apprendre que Ron s'en est débarrassé. 

Hermione: Comment il l'a eue?

Ginny: On l'a pris sous ton lit hier. Pardon, mais tu dois comprendre! Elle devait être jetée! Et ni toi, ni moi ne pouvions le faire.

(Hermione soupira au moins elle était finalement détruite)

Ginny: Et de toute manière, tu ne peux pas rester au lit pour toujours, tu vas manquer le match de Quidditch. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Ça commence tout de suite après le déjeuner! 

(Hermione s'égaya un peu. Elle adorait le Quidditch! Et elle aimait voir les Serpentards écrasés par Gryffondor. "... Et Harry et Malfoy vont jouer, alors ils ne pourront pas venir proches de moi! " Pensa Hermione joyeusement)

Hermione: D'accord, je vais sortir pour le Quidditch...

Ginny: Contente d'entendre ça. Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas le thé que Ron t'a fait? 

Hermione: Non, tu peux l'avoir. Je suis sûre que Ron ne fera pas une crise si je ne la bois pas. 

__

Le Thé

*

(Ginny retourna dans la salle commune où Ron était assis dans un fauteuil en l'attendant. Il avait été extrêmement anxieux toute la matinée pendant qu'il faisait le thé d'Hermione. Quand il vit Ginny apportant la tasse de thé vide il devint soudainement très excité) 

Ron: Comment va Hermione? Est-ce qu'elle va bien. Elle a bu le thé, non?! 

Ginny: Non Ron, elle n'a pas bu ton stupide thé. Je l'ai fait.

(Le visage de Ron passa de l'excitation à l'horreur)

Ron: Qu... que veux-tu dire par _tu _as bu le thé?(ses yeux s'élargirent) C'était le thé d'Hermione, GINNY!

Ginny: Je sais et elle n'en voulait pas! Ne crie pas après moi!

Ron: (se cachant le visage avec ses mains) Oh Ginny...(commença à marmonner, malheureuxqu'est-ce que tu as fait... qu'est-ce que tu as FAIT?!

Ginny: Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'avais pas soif, calme-toi! C'est _juste un thé_!!

(Mais ce n'était pas _juste un thé_ du tout... c'était le Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora' de Ron! Et sa petite sur venait juste de la boire!)


	9. Chapitre8

*

**__**

Harry:" Hermione et toi serez ensemble quand je serai mort, Malfoy!"

Malfoy: "À tes souhaits Potter!"

*

__

It's Raining Men!

*

(C'était l'heure du Quidditch! Gryffondor contre Serpentard! Ou plutôt Harry contre Malfoy?)

Lee Jordan: (sa voix portant au dessus de la foule) Et nous voilà pour un autre macth de Quidditch déchirant! Accrochez-vous à vos baguettes parce que c'est Gryfondor contre Serpentard, les deux plus grands rivaux dans l'histoire d' Hogwarts! Comment cela va-t-il tourner? Est-ce que Gryfondor changera Serpentard en un tas de crottes de dragon ou est-ce qu'ils vont leur sucer la vie comme une bande de vampires sauvages? Ou est-ce que-?

McGonagall: JORDAN!

Jordan: Désolé professeur! Je me suis un peu laissé aller...

(Hermione était assise avec Ron dans le secteur de Gryffondor) 

Hermione: (excitée pour la première fois depuis des jours) Je ne peux pas attendre pour ce match ! Gryffondor est sûr de gagner!

Ron: (qui avait été étrangement renfrogné pendant toute la matinée) Oui, je parie. Tant qu'Harry et Malfoy ne volent pas au-dessus d'ici pour t'envoyer des fleurs ou te souffler des baisers, je suis sûr que ça va bien aller!

Hermione: Ron, ne blague pas à propos de ça! (elle avait prié au fond d'elle-même pour que Malfoy et Harry se concentrent sur la partie plutôt que sur elle Pitié, les gars, ne faîtes rien de stupide!')

(Soudainement, Ginny rejoignit Hermione...)

Ginny: Où est Ron?!

Hermione: Juste à côté de moi, Ginny, tu ne vois pas-! (mais Ron avait disparu) C'est bizarre, il était là, il y a une seconde 

(Hermione remarqua soudainement que Ginny avait l'air terriblement tendue)

Hermione: Ginny, est-ce que tu te sens bien?

Ginny: (ses yeux étaient effarés) Je dois trouver Ron! Où il est, Hermione?!

Hermione: Il était là il y a juste une seconde, honnêtement (regardant autour d'elle pour la face de Ron)

Ginny: (devenant encore plus tendue) S'il revient, dis-le moi. Je je dois le trouver!!

(Et elle sortit, cherchant Ron frénétiquement dans les stands. Pendant ce temps les joueurs de Quiddicth avaient chevauchés leurs balais sur le terrain.)

Madam Hooch: Rappelez-vous, tous! Jouez loyalement!

(Mais, en passant, Harry et Harry se regardaient fixement, jouer loyalement n'étaient pas dans leurs plans. En fait tous les deux avaient plus d'un tour dans leurs manches...littéralement!)

(Madame Hooch souffla dans son sifflet)

Jordan: Et ils sont partis! Et Katie Bell a le souaffle et, OUI! Gryffondor marque en premier! Mangez de la poussière, Serpentard, sales cons! 

McGonagall: JORDAN!

(Pendant que Jordan continuait de commenter le match avec sa partialité habituelle, Harry et Malfoy étaient occupés à chercher le Vif d'Or.)

Malfoy: (conduisant son balai, criant à Harry:) Tu sais, Potter, quand tout ça sera fini, et que Hermione et moi on sera ensemble, ne sois pas trop déçu. Tu as toujours ce bon vieux Weasley! Je suis sûr que ça ne lui dérangerait pas de sortir avec toi (gloussement)

Harry: (criant aussi) Hermione et toi serez ensemble quand je serai mort, Malfoy!

Malfoy: À tes souhaits, Potter!

(Puis, ils le virent tous les deux. Devant eux se tenait le Vif d'Or! La clé du cur d'Hermione! Ils chargèrent comme des boulets, Harry devançant. Harry se pencha sur son éclair de feu, pour qu'il aille plus vite. Il tendit la main, il l'avait presque!! Et ça faisait seulement 5 minutes que la partie avait commencé! Puis )

Malfoy: (sortant sa baguette de sa manche) Pas si vite, Potter! (la pointant vers la tête d'Harry) _Blazerio!_ (et une boule de feu sortit de sa baguette, manquant Harry d'un pouce)

Jordan: (réellement outragé) L'Attrapeur des Serpentards a une baguette! Et il vient juste d'essayer de faire brûler Harry Potter! Cet indigne, sale petit tricheur bâ-!

McGonagall: Jordan, ne me faîtes pas répéter...!

Jordan: Mais professeur, il n'est pas permis d'apporter des baguettes sur le terrain de Quiddicth!

(C'était vrai. Les baguettes étaient illégales sur le terrain. Tout le monde dans la foule excepté les Serpentards commença à huer Malfoy. Mais, à la surprise de tous, Harry avait aussi apporté sa baguette sur le terrain illégalement!)

Harry: (visant Malfoy avec sa baguette) _'Bolterra!'_ (un éclair de lumière traversa le ciel, manquant de près l'oreille gauche de Malfoy)

Jordan: C'est ça, Harry, cuis-le! Change-le TOAST!

(Le Professeur McGonagall poussa un Jordan renvoyé du haut-parleur et prit la parole.) 

McGonagall: (avec sa voix la plus stricte) POTTER! MALFOY! Descendez ici IMMÉDIATEMENT! Vous êtes tous les deux DISQUALIFIÉS!

(Mais ils ne descendirent pas. Des éclairs de lumière et de feu continuaient de zigzaguer à travers le ciel comme des feux d'artifices. Il semblait que ça allait durer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux meurt!!)

Harry: _'Bolterra!'_

Malfoy: _'Blazerio!_

Harry: _'Bolterra!'_

Malfoy: _'Blazerio!'_

Hermione: (sur ses pieds) NON! Quelqu'un, arrêtez-les! Ils essaient de se tuer!!

(Ron, qui avait disparut pendant un moment, était maintenant de retour)

Ron: De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont revenir bientôt...

Hermione: Ron! Où étais-tu?!

Ron: Ah... aux toilettes. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, maintenant! Hermione, tu dois faire quelque chose!

Hermione: Moi, faire quelque chose? Pourquoi moi?!

Ron: Parce que c'est ta potion d'amour qui les a changés en deux malades d'amour!!! Je pensais que le sort floral d'Harry était mal, mais là, vraiment, c'est trop!

(Ron avait raison. Hermione savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait y aller, et espérer que Dumbledore saurait quoi faire, même cela signifiait qu'elle serait renvoyée d'Hogwarts. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle allait justement aller parler au Professeur McGonagall quand soudainement quelque chose apparut dans le ciel)

Ron: (pointant devant lui) Regarde ça!!

(Tout le monde dans la foule avait soudainement été intéressé par ce qui semblait être un géant, volant bien, un quelque chose de géant et de volant! Cette chose avait la tête d'un sanglier et le corps d'un lion, avec une paire d'énormes ailes de chauve-souris. )

Ron: C'est un, c'est un-!!

Hermione: C'est un Boarach!

Ron: Oui! Exactement! Un Boeram!

Hermione: (le corrigeant sévèrement) Non, un 'Boarach!' Hagrid nous a enseigné sur eux au dernier cours, tu te souviens de rien? Ça vient de Bulgarie! 

Ron: Bien, la dernière fois que j'ai regardé, Hogwarts était en Angleterre et pas en Bulgarie, alors qu'est-ce que ça vient faire ici? 

Hermione: (sarcastique) Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas parlé à un Boarach depuis un moment, alors je ne pourrais pas te dire!

(Mais ils réalisèrent soudainement quelque chose... mais ça ne se pouvait ps. N'est-ce pas?)

Hermione et Ron: (se regardant effrayés)...Krum?

(Oui, c'était Krum! Il avait pris un Boarach et avait volé tout le chemin de Bulgarie jusqu'à Hogwarts? Pourquoi? Devinez...)

Hermione: Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté de m'envoyer des lettres il était trop occupé à venir ici! 

Ron: Je pense que je préfère encore les lettres à ça! 

(Tout à coup, la foule se mit à crier car le Boarach de Krum commençait à piquer vers le stand! Directement sur Hermione Granger!)

Ron: Hermione, COURS!

(Mais il était trop tard. Krum descendit, kidnappa une Hermione hurlante et regagna le ciel - mais Ron n'était pas loin derrière! Il avait fait un saut héroïque et pendait maintenant à la jambe du Boarach en plein ciel.)

__

Les Demandes

*

(Krum avait transporté Hermione par dessus son épaule tandis qu'il volait sur le Boarach vers un grand champ d'herbe, assez loin du terrain de Quiddicth.) 

Hermione: (frappant et criant) KRUM! C'est très imprudent, pose-moi par terre, à l'INSTANT!

Ron: (Criant d'en dessous, Il s'accrochait toujours à la jambe du Boarach ) Oui, redescends-la avant que je te fasse goûter à mon poing, Krum! 

Krum: (regardant Ron accusateur) Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu n'es pas sensé êtrre là! 

Ron: C'est drôle, j'allais justement dire la même chose à propos de TOI! 

(Soudainement, le Boarach commença à redescendre et atterrit sur l'herbe en dessous. Krum débarqua du Boarach et remit Hermione sur ses pieds)

Krum: (prenant la main d'Hermione tandis qu'il se s'efforçait à dire son nom) Herm-own-inny, j'ai quelque chose à te dirrre...

Ron: Oui, Oui, oui, on le sait! (se plaçant entre Hermione et Krum) Je t'aime Hermione!' Je l'ai déjà entendu dix fois cette semaines!

Krum: J'aimeu (s'efforçant encore..) Herm-own-inny, mais c'était pas ce que j'allais dirrre 

Hermione: Krum, écoute! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour venir me voir, mais si j'étais toi, je retournerais immédiatement à la maison!

Krum: Oui et tu vas venirr avec mouâ, tout de suite aprrrès notrrre marrriage.

Ron: Oh pitié! Hermione ne veut pas être 'Mrs. Krum-bum!'

Krum: (regardant Ron) Toi, tu rrestes loin d'Hermowninny et de moi!

Ron: Dans tes rêves! Et son nom c'est 'H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e' espèce de tordu!

(Tout à coup, deux garçons sur des balais arrivèrent avec fracas sur le lieu)

Harry: (se précipitant vers Hermione, haletant) Hermione, est-ce que ça va?!

Malfoy: Dégage de là, Potter! (et le poussa sur le sol) Hermione, est-ce que ça va?! Tu n'es pas blessée?! Qui conduisait cette chose?! Qui t'a mis en danger?! Je vais le réduire en miettes!!

Harry: C'était LUI!! (pointant Krum)

Malfoy: (plissant les yeux) Viktor Krum? Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains! 

(Et avec ça, Malfoy sauta sur Krum et ils commencèrent à se battre dans l'herbe) 

Harry: Pousse-toi, Malfoy, je veux le tuer! (et il sauta avidement dans la bataille) 

Ron: (faisant de son mieux pour les séparer, mais se retrouva mêlé dans la bataille aussi) AAHHH! Harry arrête de me frapper, je suis pas Krum, je suis Ron! 

(Hermione décida qu'elle en avait vraiment assez de ça) 

Hermione: (criant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait:) Tout le monde ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTRE MAINTENAAANT!!! 

(Les gars s'arrêtèrent dans une positon plutôt étrange : Malfoy tenait Krum par la tête, Harry empoignait les cheveux de Malfoy et Krum tordait la jambe de Ron.)

Hermione: Arrêtez ça! Arrêtez tous ça!

(Mais avant quelque ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, quelque chose d'incroyable arriva : une énorme vortex bleue apparut devant eux et un gigantesque chariot argenté émergea, tiré par dix Boarach. Hermione, Ron, Harry et Malfoy restèrent bouche bée par la surprise, mais Krum, lui, ne semblait pas étonné. 

Krum: (se libérant de Malfoy.) Ce n'était pas ce que j'allais te dirre, Hermownninny. Puisque tu ne répondais pas à mes lettre à propos d'aller en Bulgarie pour notre marriage, j'ai apporrrté le marriage à toua

(Et quelqu'un qui semblait être un prêtre sortit de la voiture, suivit d'un homme et d'une femme habillés en or Les parents de Krum. Hermione blêmit. Ron eut une autre envie de vomir des limaces et Malfoy et Harry semblaient particulièrement paniqués!) 

Harry: (donnant à Hermione son regard " cur brisé " auquel il était si talentueux) Hermione, est-ce que tu vas vraiment te marier avec Krum?!

(Mais Hermione ne répondit pas... elle ne semblait plus être là tout à fait. Elle regardait juste le chariot avec incrédulité, comme si c'était un fantôme.)

Harry: (prenant ça pour un oui, se tournant vers Malfoy)

Malfoy: Euh?

Harry: Je veux mourir, Malfoy, étrangle-moi! (et il mit les mains de Malfoy autour de son cou)

Malfoy: Oh non, Potter, si quelqu'un va être étranglé, c'est moi! (et il mit les mains d'Harry autour de son cou à la place) 

Harry: Arrête de faire l'idiot, Malfoy, et étrangle-moi, d'accord?

Malfoy: Je vais mourir pour Hermione en premier, pas toi!

Harry: (se tournant vers Ron) Ron, fais moi une faveur, et étrangle-moi, d'accord?

(Cependant, Ron regardait aussi silencieusement la voiture, semblant être ailleurs.)

Harry: (criant dans son oreille) RON!

Ron: AAHH! Ça fait mal Harry!

(Puis, le prête vint vers Hermione et dit avec un accent prononcé :)

Prêtre: Êtes vous prête à prendre la main de Viktor en mariage, Miss Granger? 

Harry: Bie! Je vais me brûler alors! (et il sortit sa baguette)

Hermione: (revenant sur Terre) Harry, NON ARRÊTE !(et elle attrapa sa baguette) J'en ai assez que tu essaies de te tuer! Et je ne vais pas épouser KRUM! 

Krum: (comme si il venait juste de recevoir une gifle) Mais...Hermowninny, je pensais... ta lettrre disait?! 

Hermione: Je suis désolée Viktor, mais bon (ça ne lui tentait pas de redire comment elle avait injecté à tout le monde la potion) c'est une longue histoire, mais la dernière ligne est que je ne peux pas t'épouser. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

(Harry et Malfoy donnaient l'impression que Noël était arrivé plus tôt tandis que les parents des Krum avaient commencé à crier après tout le monde en Bulgarien. Alors, Harry prit l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui de faire quelque chose qu'il avait planifié, bien, une heure plus tôt!) 

Harry: Hermione, je suis si heureux que tu n'épouses pas Krum. Ça veut dire que j'ai toujours une chance (Il se mit à genoux en avant d'elle et sortit un petite boîte en bijou de sa robe) 

Ron: (qui avait pratiquement arrêté de respirer) Je n'aime pas comment ça va! 

Harry: Hermione Granger, je ne peux te dire à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontrée et de te voir maintenant plus qu'une amie. Je t'aime Veux-tu m'épouser? (et il ouvrit la boîte pour révéler une bague de fiançailles avec une gros diamant dessus)

(Mais Malfoy n'allait pas laisser cela continuer plus longtemps...)

Malfoy: (poussant Harry de son chemin et s'agenouilla à sa place) Hermione! S'il te plaît, ne dis pas oui à Potter avant de m'avoir entendu!! (et il sortit une boîte en bijoux aussi! Elle contenait un anneau avec une autre énorme pierre, sauf que celle-ci était un rubis.) En premier, j'ai juste pensé que tu étais vraiment hot, mais ces derniers jours m'ont montré que je t'aime et que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. S'il te plaît, épouse-moi! Choisis-moi!

Harry: Éloigne-toi d'elle, Malfoy! Elle va se marier avec moi! (le poussant)

Malfoy: (le poussant aussi) Sois réaliste, Potter! Elle va m'épouser!

Harry: NON, moi!

Malfoy: MOI!!

Harry: MOI!!!!

(Pendant tout ce temps, Hermione devenait de plus en plus pâle. Les derniers jours avaient eu l'effet de briques sur elle et les trois demandes en mariages l'assommèrent finalement. Elle perdit toutes ses couleurs, et s'évanouit.)

---

petite ange: Désolée du temps que j'ai pris pour traduire ce chapitre (2 semaines environ)!!!!! Après il ne reste qu'un chapitre :p !!! REVIEW!!!!


	10. Chapitre9

*

**__**

'Tu es incroyablement belle'

*

La confession de Dumbledore

*

(Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Où était-elle? Elle était dans le bureau de quelqu'un. Elle regarda dans la pièce et réalisa qu'elle était assise à un bureau opposé à celui d'Albus Dumbledore.)

Dumbledore: Heureux de vous que vous avez décidé de rejoindre les vivants, Miss Granger.

(Hermione sentit son estomac se serrer. Les derniers jours lui revenaient à l'esprit...Ginny lui donnant la potion, la lettre de Krum, le sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora, les baisers d'Harry et de Malfoy, le match de Quidditch, le mariage de Krum Et puis, elle eut alors l'horrible sentiment qu'elle allait être renvoyée)

Dumbledore: (remarquant l'inquiétude sur son visage) C'est correct, Miss Granger, je pense que vous méritez un petit repos. Après tout, vous alliez vous marier avec trois différentes personnes! (et il laissa échapper un petit rire.)

Hermione: Professeur Dumbledore, je peux tout expliquer!

Dumbledore: Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je connais déjà toute l'histoire. Ginny Weasley m'en a informé auparavant. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait apporté le Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora' à l'école et qu'elle vous l'avait donnée afin que vous vous en débarrassiez. Mais, bien sûr, vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de l'utiliser pour vous.

(Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, pensa Hermione. Elle s'imagina faisant ses valises, disant adieu à tous ses amis à Hogwarts et essayant ensuite d'expliquer à ses parents pourquoi elle devait maintenant aller à une école publique! Mais les paroles de Dumbledore prirent une autre tournure...)

Dumbledore: Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous, vous savez. Ça m'est arrivé lorsque j'avais votre âge. Son nom était Penny Perrywinkle. Elle était la plus jolie fille de mon âge. Et un jour, un de mes bons amis m'a dit qu'il avait fabriqué quelque chose appelé le Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora'. Et au moment où j'ai plongé mon regard dans le liquide rose, je me suis dit pourquoi pas'? 

Hermione: Est-ce que Penny est tombée amoureuse de vous?

Dumbledore: (hochant la tête) Évidemment. Mais, bien sûr, j'ai voulu que plus de filles soient en amour avec moi. J'ai voulu que mon amie Céleste Duffy m'aime, j'ai voulu que son amie Winny Fairfax m'aime aussi, et puis j'ai voulu que son amie Minerva McGonagall m'aime

Hermione: _Professeur_ McGonagall?!

Dumbledore: Oh oui! Et elle ne m'a jamais totalement pardonné pour ça, d'ailleurs(ses yeux scintillaient). J'ai dû passé mon été en Grèce, pour faire le contre-sort. Très beau pays, une histoire fascinante....mais je crois, Miss Granger, que bien que l'on pense qu'on ensorcèle les autres, on se voit ensorcelés _nous même_. Un petit contact avec le 'Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora' vous met une petite part d'Aphrodite en nous

Hermione: Alors...(remplie d'espoir)... vous n'allez pas me renvoyez, professeur?

Dumbledore: (souriant) Non, pas aujourd'hui.

(Hermione se sentit soudainement plus légère un énorme poids s'était envolé! Elle aurait pu chanter! Mais elle se dit que c'était mieux si elle ne le faisait pas.)

Hermione: Et Ginny?

Dumbledore: Elle ne sera pas renvoyée non plus. J'ai appelé Mrs. Weasley et je lui ai dit que sa fille lui avait pris sa potion. Mrs. Weasley était vraiment désolée à propos de tout ça. Je lui aussi dit que Ginny a utilisé accidentellement le philtre sur Mr. Colin Creevey...

Hermione: Colin Creevey?!

Dumbledore: Oui. Ginny ne savait pas comment refaire le sort de sa mère, alors Colin est tombé en amour avec Mrs Weasley. C'était une situation plutôt amusante. Colin s'est frappé lui-même la tête avec une chaise car Ginny ne voulait pas lui donner de la poudre de cheminette pour aller Au Terrier. Il était inconscient pendant un moment, mais je suis heureux de vous dire qu'il a quitté l'hôpital il y a quelques jours avec une bosse sur la tête. 

(Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Alors, c'est comme ça que tout a commencé!")

Dumbledore: Mrs. Weasley a fabriqué son sort quand elle avait quatorze ans. Donc, vous voyez, Miss Granger, que, même après toutes ces années, Mrs Weasley ne pouvait toujours pas se débarrasser de la potion!

Hermione: Pourquoi l'a-t-elle fabriquée?

Dumbledore: Pour avoir Mr. Weasley, bien sûr.

Hermione: Oh...(soudainement soucieuse)... ça veut dire que Mr Weasley est toujours sous le sort?!

Dumbledore: (rire) Non, non. Il n'a été infecté qu'un jour ou deux. Mais voilà un autre exemple des pouvoirs que le 'Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora' peut parfois posséder. Dans certains cas, elle ne rend pas la personne amoureuse de toi, mais plutôt elle la fait _réaliser_ qu'elle t'aimait déjà. 

Hermione: *gulp*... réaliser son amour? Vous voulez dire qu'elle pourrait révéler la vérité?

Dumbledore: Dans un sens, oui. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Mr. Weasley. Après qu'il ait été soigné, il a évidemment rassemblé le courage pour dire à Mrs. Weasley qu'il l'aimait depuis qu'elle avait treize ans. Ils n'ont pas été séparés depuis. 

(Hermione aurait juré qu'elle avait vu Dumbledore lui faire un clin d'il.)

Dumbledore: Bien que j'aimerais rester ici et parler avec vous le restant de la journée, je crois qu'il serait temps que vous alliez rendre visite à vos fiancés dans l'aile de l'hôpital. 

__

L'amour serait-il au rendez-vous?

*

(A part le fait que l'école lui donnait un dur moment de travail pour avoir fait boire un sort d'amour à Krum, Harry et Malfoy, les choses n'auraient pu être mieux! Elle alla à son dortoir pour prendre son sac elle avait à rattraper certains devoirs à la bibliothèque... et puis elle rencontra Ron à l'extérieur. Il semblait beaucoup plus joyeux aussi et l'informa sur ce qui se passait)

Ron: Pansy est fâchée, bien sûr, mais encore plus que d'habitude. Elle croit que tu as essayé de lui piquer Malfoy alors je surveillerais mes arrières à ta place. 

Hermione: Ron, comment vont-ils? Est-ce Madame Pomfrey les a soignés ? (elle s'était rappelée soudainement avec panique que le contre-sort devait être fait en Grèce!)

Ron: Oui, ils vont bien. Ils étaient assommés pendant un moment mais ils vont bien.. Elle leur a donné un remède fait à base d'herbe. Apparemment ça arrive à arrêter tout les types de sorts d'amour, même le tien.

(Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement.)

Ron: Tu ferais bien d'aller voir Harry maintenant, il veut s'excuser pour t'avoir demandée en mariage.

Hermione: (soudainement embarrassée) Tu veux dire qu'il se souvient de tout ce qui s'est passé?!

Ron: Non. Il ne se souvient de rien de quand il était sous le sort. Apparemment ça efface ta mémoire. Il sait qu'il t'a demandée en mariage seulement parce que le reste de l'école le sait. Mais ne sois pas si inquiète! Je lui ai dit que tu n'a pas voulu utiliser la potion sur lui exprès, et que c'était un accident. Il est plus embarrassé que toi, crois-moi!

(Ron escorta Hermione à l'intérieur de l'aile de l'hôpital et jusqu'au lit d'Harry. Harry rougit lorsqu'il vit Hermione.)

Hermione: (se sentant un peu gauche) Bonjour, Harry, comment te sens-tu? 

Harry: Ah, bien, je crois. Je me sens comme si j'avais pas dormi pendant des jours...

Hermione: Harry, je veux juste te dire que je suis vraiment désolée à propos du sort et tout ça. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de contrôle sur moi-même, non plus Je suis désolé que tu aies été mêlé à tout ça.

Harry: Ça va, Hermione, Ron m'a tout expliqué. Tu ne vas pas être renvoyée, j'espère? 

Hermione: Non, Dumbledore a, euh...(réfléchissant aux bons mots)... bien, il a été sympathique.

(Un sourire chaleureux se forma sur le visage d'Harry. " Au moins, il me regarde encore comme son amie!" pensa Hermione.)

Harry: (ajoutant nerveusement) Dis, Hermione, nous n'avons pas euh... fait autre chose quand j'étais sous le sort? 

(Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et décidèrent que mentir était la meilleure option)

Hermione et Ron: (en unisson) Non!

Harry: Oh...(ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu)... et je t'ai vraiment demandée en mariage?

Ron: (s'imposant) Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligé de l'épouser maintenant. 

Hermione: (se joignant à la blague) C'est vrai. Je pense que ce serait mieux d'avoir le mariage en été. 

(Ils rirent tous, jusqu'à ce qu'un quatrième rire les interrompît. Malfoy, qui était dans le lit opposé, avait repoussé ses draps.)

Malfoy: Oh ha ha! Je ne vois pas pourquoi _tu_ trouves ça amusant, Potter. Ta petite amie a pratiquement utilisé de la magie noire sur nous!

Hermione: Allô, Malfoy, contente de te voir aussi ( "on dirait qu'il est à nouveau normal.")

Ron: La ferme Malfoy ou je vais voir Madame Pomfrey pour qu'elle t'endorme avec de la potion.

Malfoy: (l'ignorant) Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne vas pas être renvoyée pour ça, Granger, c'est un outrage absolu! Je veux dire, juste penser que j'ai presque été marié à TOI! (lui adressant sa meilleure expression dégoûtée) Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais envoyée à Azkaban! 

Hermione: (prenant une voix douce) Oh, allez, Malfoy, ça n'aurait pas été aussi pire d'être marié avec moi. Je suis sûre que ça aurait marché (cligna rapidement des yeux)

Malfoy: (rougissant légèrement avant de sembler dégoûté à nouveau) Oh, sois sérieuse, Granger! (et il se cacha sous ses draps une fois de plus.)

Hermione: (se souvenant soudainement de quelque chose) Où est Viktor?

Ron: Tu veux dire 'Krummy', non?

(Hermione lui lança un regard réprobateur)

Ron: Bien, vu qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage, il est retourné chez lui pour se faire soigner. Le Professeur Dumbledore a tout expliqué à Mr et Mrs Krum. Tu peux t'imaginer qu'ils n'étaient pas très contents d'apprendre que la fiancée de leur garçon était aussi fiancée à deux autres personnes.

Hermione: (riant) Mon dieu, j'ai vraiment fait une grosse histoire de tout ça, n'est-ce pas? 

Ron: Oui, bien, n'expérimente plus de potions d'amour avec personne! Tu n'as évidemment aucun contrôle de toi. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais-! 

(Mais, juste à ce moment, Ginny entra dans l'hôpital) 

Ginny: (son visage s'éclairant) RON!

Ron: (se sentant malade soudainement... il avait oublié à propos de Ginny! )Oh mer...

Ginny: (fît un bond vers lui et l'étreignit fortement) RON! Mon cher frère, JE T'AIME! 

Ron: Ginny, lâche-moi!! Je ne peux pas respirer!

Ginny: Non! Je ne te laisserai pas partir! JE T'AIME! SERRE-MOI!

(Harry et Hermione échangèrent des regards amusés) 

Ron: Ah, excusez-moi, mais je dois aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore à propos de quelque chose d'urgent! 

(Et il sortit de l'hôpital avec Ginny s'accrochant à lui comme une sangsue) 

Hermione: Bien, je crois que je devrais te laisser, maintenant. J'ai ce devoir pour le Professeur Mcgonagall à finir avant demain.

Harry: (un peu déçu de voir qu'elle s'en va) Oh, d'accord, alors...

Hermione: (remarquant sa déception) Je peux rester, bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu veux? 

Harry: Non! Ça va. Je sais que c'est très important pour toi de rattraper ce devoir.

(Et, pendant un court moment, Hermione crut que Harry lui avait lancé ce regard- celui qui lui donnait lorsqu'il était sous le sort- "...Je me demande si réellement... si il pensait ce qu'il a dit ne sois pas stupide Hermione! Comme si Harry pourrait être en amour avec toi!")

Harry: En parlant de rattrapage, as-tu ton cahier de Potions avec toi? Je crois que je devrais le lire un peu avant le prochain cours de Snape. 

Hermione: (revenant sur Terre) Ah, oui! Je l'ai avec moi (Elle sortit le livre de son sac et le tendit à Harry.) Et, tiens, prends une plume et une efface. Oh! Et du papier, je te suggère de prendre des notes aussi. Je reviendrai te voir plus tard, ça te va?

Harry: (hochant la tête) D'accord. Bye Hermione.

Hermione: (lui donnant un baiser sur la joue) Bye Harry. Bonne lecture.

(Et elle sortit, laissant un Harry avec une main sur la joue. Oh, attendez! Juste avant de partir, elle fit un arrêt au lit de Malfoy. a/n= J'aime ça!)

Hermione: (retirant la couverte de Malfoy.) Euh Malfoy?

Malfoy: (qui sursauta quand il vit Hermione debout au-dessus de lui) Granger!? Comment oses-tu envahir ma comme ça! J'aurais pu être nu, ou quelque chose comme ça!

Hermione: (roulant les yeux) Relaxe, Malfoy, je t'ai déjà vu nu.

Malfoy: (horrifié) tu...QUOI?! a/n= rappel! Malfoy savait qu'il avait été 'en amour' avec Hermione pendant quelques jours, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble. Il commençait à s'inquiéter

Hermione: Je voulais juste te dire que si tu décides de continuer à fantasmer sur moi, s'il te plaît, ne m'en parle plus. Les maux de ventre ne m'intéressent pas vraiment (elle se retourna pour partir, mais elle ajouta vivement:) Oh, et, en passant - je te suggère de regarder dans ton dos, sur ton épaule gauche, avant que la journée ne soit finie.

(Ceci étant dit, elle sortit enfin, semblant très contente de soi pendant tout le chemin de la bibliothèque. Malfoy, pendant ce temps, semblait avoir avalé une grenouille entière "Oh merde! Elle sait que je fantasme sur elle?!")

__

Réalisation

*

(Après que Hermione fût partie, Harry commença à lire son livre de potion. Il pensa qu'i était aussi bien de s'y plonger tout de suite)

Harry:La dernière chose que j'aie besoin c'est que Snape soit fâché après moi. 

(Il ouvrit le livre au dernier chapitre qu'ils avaient étudié. Il remarqua alors quelque chose sur le coin de la page quelqu'un avait écrit sur le livre d'Hermione:)

'_Tu es si belle'_

(Puis, à son propre étonnement, il réalisa que c'était _son_ écriture! Harry regarda les mots pendant un instant, essayant de se rappeler quand il les avait écrit mais en vain. Et alors il fit quelque chose qui le surpris lui même. Prenant l'efface magique d'Hermione, il enleva le message. Puis il prit la plume et écrivit un nouveau mot:)

__

'Tu es incroyablement belle'

(Ce fût à peu près à ce moment que Malfoy vit l'arrière de son épaule gauche)

Malfoy: (encore plus horrifié) AAHH! Granger a son nom gravé dans mon dos?!! Madame Pomfrey, AU SECOURS!!!

--------------------------------------------------

Et voilà!! J'ai eu un peu de misère à traduire ce chapitre, désolée. Et c'est tout pour Everybody loves Hermione!!! Mais (hé oui, il y a un mais) l'auteur a fait une suite (qui est toujours en train de s'écrire) et je compte bien la traduire! 

Un TRÈS GROS merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer dans les chapitres précédents!!!!!!!!!!! Merci encore!!! -xox- petite ange


	11. Prologue

~Prologue ~  
  
Prologue de  
  
'Everybody Still Loves Hermione'  
Dans tes rêves  
  
*  
  
  
  
(C'était la troisième et dernière nuit d'Harry à l'hôpital. Il était en train de se faire soigner au puissant philtre d'amour connu sous le nom du 'Sort Ensorceleur d'Aphora' - bien, il en était déjà soigné, mais Madame Pince était pédante, comme d'habitude. Ginny était aussi dans l'hôpital, pour la même raison. Elle était à l'autre bout de la salle, alors Harry ne pouvait pas la voir. Draco Malfoy, qui avait aussi bu le sort, était malheureusement dans le lit voisin de celui d'Harry. C'était un cauchemar! Il n'arrêtait pas de crier à Madame Pince de lui enlever quelque chose de son dos....il ignorait ce que c'était. Mais il l'avait surmonté, au moins. En ce moment, il semblait endormi, ronflant bruyamment. C'était plutôt amusant à entendre. Harry était réveillé depuis un moment, regardant vaguement le plafond de l'hôpital quand.)  
  
Hermione: Peux-tu croire que Malfoy ronfle comme ça?  
  
Harry: Hermione?!  
  
(Harry ne pouvait pas le croire! Comme par magie, Hermione apparut au pied de son lit. Et elle portait une chemise de nuit blanche qui semblait beaucoooup trop petite pour elle. Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas le remarquer, mais en vain.)  
  
Harry: Hermione?! Que-?! (essayant de parler à voix basse...et de ne pas regarder ce qu'elle portait)...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Comment es-tu rentrée sans que personne ne te voit?!  
  
(Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle restait plantée là à le regarder. avec un délicat sourire sur ses lèvres. Puis, les yeux dans les yeux, Hermione plongea la main sous les couvertes et commença à caresser son. pied. ?  
  
Harry: (devenant très très confus) heum, Hermione? Es-tu.qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
  
Hermione: (dans une voix désinvolte) Tu as de gros pieds. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant.  
  
Harry: (se sentant mal à l'aise) Hermione, je crois pas que tu devrais être là. si Madame Pince te voit, tu vas avoir de séreux problèmes !  
  
(Mais Hermione ne semblait pas inquiète. En fait, Harry ne l'avait jamais plus calme et cool.)  
  
Hermione: Allez, Harry! Je pensais que tu aimais être dans le trouble parfois....(souriant effrontément)  
  
(Elle cessa de caresser son pied et se dirigea plutôt à côté du lit. Elle leva alors les couvertures et les draps et grimpa sur le lit avec Harry ?! )  
  
Harry: (qui tomba presque de l'autre côté tellement il était surpris) Her...Herm...Hermio... Hermione?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu-!  
  
(Mais ses mots furent réduits à des murmures car Hermione avait posé sa main sur sa bouche.)  
  
Hermione: (gloussant) Honnêtement, Harry! Pourquoi es-tu si gêné? Je suis juste venue te serrer dans mes bras.  
  
Harry: (enlevant sa main de son visage) On peut faire ça plus tard? Comme...tu sais...quand, quand on est debout ? Et quand tu es habillée convenablement!?  
  
(Hermione passa un bras autour d'Harry, le rapprochant d'elle. Harry devint alors complètement immobile alors qu'il sentait Hermione allongée contre lui, sa tête blottie sur sa poitrine. Il sentit son c?ur battre à toute vitesse, comme s'il était hors de contrôle. Il pouvait entendre le c?ur de la jeune fille battre aussi, mais il était beaucoup plus lent que le sien.. Beaucoup plus lent,. un peu trop calme.)  
  
Hermione: (dans un doux murmure) Harry...?  
  
Harry: (qui ne pouvait ni croire ni comprendre ce qui se passait) Euh...oui, Hermione...?  
  
(Hermione le regarda. Son visage était quelques centimètres seulement de celui d'Harry.)  
  
Hermione: Si tu veux m'embrasser, vas-y.  
  
Harry: Qu...qu'est-ce que...embrasser. je veux dire... euh?  
  
(Maintenant, Harry semblait perdre la voix à une vitesse alarmante, sans mentionner que son cerveau semblait vouloir se changer en jell-o.)  
  
Hermione: (caressant son dos...) C'est évident que tu veux m'embrasse, sinon... Pourquoi serais-je ici?  
  
(Peut-être que c'était l'odeur de ses cheveux, ou cette lueur dans ses yeux. ou bien tout d'elle. C'était magique. Les battements du c?ur d'Harry se ralentirent. Tout se ralentit. Il devint aussi calme qu'elle. Et une vague de confiance le submergea en même temps. La regardant une dernière fois, se pencha et l'embrassa. Au début c'était plus doucement. puis ça devint plus passionnément... et alors, une autre voix leur parvint du bout du lit...)  
  
Malfoy: Tu vas payer pour ça, Potter...  
  
(L'écho d'un cri de dragon résonna dans la pièce. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient d'un rose éclatant .)  
  
Harry: (se levant comme un piquet) AAHH!!  
  
(C'était... le matin? Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, le faisant plisser des yeux. C'était une nouvelle journée. « . Mais. Comment ?. Alors. ?)  
  
Harry: (se sentant soudainement très stupide) Bien sûr.... c'était un rêve!  
  
(Harry se frotta les yeux, se laissant le temps de se réveiller.)  
  
Harry: (pensant au rêve avec une grimace)... et je suis une personne très, très malade.  
  
(Madame Pince apparut soudainement de derrière les rideaux d'Harry, lui faisant peur. Après un rêve comme celui-ci, elle était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. )  
  
Madame Pince: Bonjour Mr. Potter. Vous avez bien dormi?  
  
Harry: Oui, très bien...("...vous n'avez pas idée!" pensa Harry.)  
  
Madame Pince: Je suis surprise que vous ayez dormi, à cause de ce livre sur vos toute la nuit.  
  
Harry: Euh?  
  
(Madame Pince pointa le livre de Potion d'Hermione étendu sur son estomac.)  
  
Harry: Oh...ça...  
  
Madame Pince: (plaçant un plateau de déjeuner contenant de la confiture, des scones et une tasse de thé sur la table de chevet) Gardez l'étude pour quand vous serez sorti de l'hôpital, hmm ? Un esprit sain dans un corps sain.  
  
(Et avec ça, elle repartit dans le corridor. Arès son départ, Harry prit le livre de potions d'Hermione, Il devait l,avoir lu avant de s'endormir. Il l'ouvrit à la page où il avait écrit les fameux mots : 'Tu es incroyablement belle'. Mais cette fois c'était un peu différent)  
  
Harry: Quand est-ce que je l'ai écrit cinq fois?  
  
*  
  
Le jour suivant, après le rêve. Harry, Ginny et Malfoy, sortirent de l'hôpital dans l'après-midi. Ils semblaient en santé et prêts à reprendre leurs études. Mais, bien que les choses semblaient de retour à la normal, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Le soir de leur sortie était le début de quelque chose qui était tout sauf normal.  
  
À suivre dans Everybody still Loves Hermione.. : ) Review ! 


End file.
